Obsessive Impulsive
by riverofmemories
Summary: "'I've been trying to find you alone for weeks, but you've been avoiding me.' He clicked his tongue, as if scolding her. 'I tried approaching, but you always had someone with you to give me nasty words and looks. They turned you against me, Miss Levy.'" [Not for sensitive readers!]
1. Draconian

She couldn't help but sigh heavily as she closed her book, her hazel eyes full of annoyance. She glared over her shoulder at the sudden explosive amount of commotion. "This is ridiculous," she huffed. "This is the _third brawl today_."

"Give them a few minutes," the man beside her mused. "Master will come in as soon as Mirajane's smacked around."

"Right about...now," her other teammate said with a grin as Mirajane squealed in pain, clutching her shoulder and darting to hide behind Laxus, who looked over his shoulder at her with an arched brow, but let her hide. A second later, Makarov was there, shouting and prying Natsu and Gray apart. She watched as her best friend wailed apologies to him, dragging Natsu away by the scarf, and then Juvia was there, doing the same for Gray as Erza scolded them both.

Sighing in relief as the commotion died down, Levy McGarden opened her book again, setting her quill to her parchment and flicking her glasses back down to read quicker. She was working on a translation that the Council had requested she do, and she wanted to get it done - soon. The ancient text was fascinating and she'd even had Lucy help her.

"Hey, Levy," Jet said after a good ten minutes of this. Levy barely looked up, scrawling a word out. "Droy and I are gonna head out and get a job done. Do you wanna come?"

"No, thanks," she said, not looking up. She scribbled down a few more notes. "I'm going to get this done. Thanks though, guys. Sorry. Maybe next time."

Jet patted her shoulder affectionately and then he and Droy left. Levy smiled to herself, chewing on a nail as she read through the ancient tablet beside her, one of several. Her sharp gaze skimmed the words on it, reading the language with ease, and then looked up when a heavy hand dropped onto her head, ruffling her hair in a way that she recognized immediately.

"Gajeel!" she huffed impatiently. She glared up at him when he pulled back with his signature "Gihi!" His crimson eyes glowed with amusement, a grin that showed off sharp canines on his face. His gaze lowered to look at her work as he rested an elbow on her head and leaned over her.

"What the fuck is this?" he demanded.

She lit up. "I'm glad you asked!" She made him sit on the bench beside her. "This is a language that was spoken by people countless centuries ago. It's like a really twisted version of our own language." She affectionately ran a finger over the carved words. "The tablet's basically a story at this point, a love story, I think. I haven't confirmed that. I'm working on the tenth out of a good dozen or so. Whoever wrote it has been ranting about some kind of destructive force getting in the way of he and his new wife's love."

Gajeel looked at the tablet, studying the words curiously. "Huh. You fluent in this language, too?"

"Mhm!" Levy quickly scribbled a word down and gave him a bright smile that made him snort. "Do you want to learn it? I could teach you. Natsu and Wendy are never interested in learning a second language-"

He bared his teeth and immediately fired off some sort of combination of sounds that was both powerful and impressive. When she stared at him cluelessly, he grunted and clarified, "Dragons have their own language. I dunno about Igneel or Grandeeney, but Metalicana made damn sure I was fluent in it in reading, writing, and speaking."

Levy's lips parted in shock. She stared at him for a few moments, and then her eyes were sparkling and Gajeel grimaced, fully recognizing the look of someone who was ready to learn. "Teach me," she pleaded, grabbing his arm. Her fingers tightened, her voice rising to a pleading tone when he shook his head. " _Please_ , Gajeel? I want to learn! I bet there's a ton of texts I can't even think about looking about-"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Probably." After a long hesitation, he finally let out a huge breath. "Fine. I'll teach ya, but ya gotta be good and listen, okay? No interruptions during lessons. We'll go an hour a day with it. I gotta job to do, but you can come if ya really want to."

Levy squealed in excitement. "Lucy's going to be so impressed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezed his arm one more time and then began to pick up her things. "Can we start now?"

"Shorty," he grumbled, "I gotta catch my train. And if you're comin' with, you need to go pack-"

"Just _one_ phrase," she pleaded. "Give me one phrase to repeat so I can practice the sounds and syllables and how the words work."

"It's gonna be tough," he reminded her. "Your throat and mouth ain't used to makin' dragon sounds." Nevertheless, after mulling over the idea for a few moments, he looked her dead in the eye and grinned before rumbling out a phrase. It was short and simple, but the way his tone softened, how he put emotion into the different sounds, told Levy it was a special one.

"What'd you say?" she asked, tilting her head.

He suddenly clammed up. "Just repeat it back, Shrimp."

She tried, and he carefully helped her sound out each sound until she could somewhat figure out what he was saying. It was while they were practicing the various sounds that Natsu wandered past with Wendy - and stopped dead in his tracks. The fire mage squinted for a long moment at Gajeel.

"...you teaching her our language?" he huffed. Wendy lit up, looking excited by the idea as she gave a few trills and sounds that were similar to Gajeel's wording, but different, too.

Levy looked to him expectantly. He sighed. "Dialects, shrimp. She can't produce the same vocals Salamander and I can, so she learned to substitute a few. S'easy to figure out once you know how the rest of us speak it. I think Sting's pretty close to how she talks. Ryos is like us."

"Got it." Levy looked to Natsu. "He's teaching me the language of the dragons, yes," she said proudly. "Are you good at speaking it, too?"

"Yeah. Igneel hardwired it into my head. S'why I couldn't read and write normal." Natsu frowned. "I was just...Gajeel, if you're gonna teach her, why'd you start her off with saying 'I'm-'"

Between one moment and the next, Natsu was on the ground and Gajeel knelt over him, hands over his mouth. "One word," he breathed, growling. "And I'll send that head of yours to Igneel in a goddamn box, you hear me?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu rasped, shocked.

"Gajeel," Levy protested.

Gajeel released him and Natsu hopped to his feet, giving Gajeel an accusing look. He rumbled something in the language of the dragons, and then scurried away. Levy tilted her head when Wendy suddenly blushed and threw her a smile before sliding away as well.

"What'd he say?" she asked, looking expectantly at the suddenly flustered Gajeel.

"Nothing!" Gajeel retorted, glaring at her until she shrugged her shoulders and shoved everything she'd been working on away. "Lily's comin' too, of course," he added. "Meet us at the train station in an hour, got it?"

She waved him. "Yes, yes. I'll be there. Thank you, Gajeel," she said with a warm smile. He rolled his eyes and gruffly told her to get a move on before stalking off - in search of Natsu, Levy realized, who was suddenly suspiciously close to Lucy, his mouth near her ear as he whispered something to her. Lucy looked shocked, and then delighted as she turned to him - only for him to be gone.

Gajeel had grabbed him by the scarf and had proceeded to haul him off. Wendy trotted after them with a protest, her dark eyes wide.

Levy's lips twitched. Choosing not to question her new teacher, she said nothing and left the guildhall, her bag heavy on her shoulder.

* * *

The clock struck noon and the train left. Levy arched a brow, standing there in the station with a book in hand as she paused to check that clock. She rolled her eyes, shifted her weight, and then thought better of it and went to sit on a bench. She'd been waiting for nearly half an hour on Gajeel.

And they'd missed the train they were supposed to be on.

She flipped the page and marked her place. "If he's not going to show up for a job he suggested I go on, then I might as well-"

"Stop talkin' to yourself, shorty, it makes you look crazy."

Levy glared as Gajeel strode over, bag shouldered and Lily beside him. The Exceed had no problem with jumping into her open arms when she offered it. He purred softly as she hugged him and then explained, "Sorry, Levy. Gajeel couldn't find his iron stash. We think someone sneaked their way in and moved it."

Levy rolled her eyes to the sky. "Oh, my - Gajeel, you could have just told me that. I can make you as much iron as you want, you know this."

"S'a waste of magic," he said simply, crimson eyes studying the schedule beside Levy's head. "We got another two hours before the next train now."

Levy jumped on that idea despite having told herself she was going to ignore him until that train arrived to express her annoyance. "Teach me more!" she said eagerly, tightening her grip on Lily, who squawked. She apologized. Releasing him, she turned wide hazel eyes on Gajeel, who dropped to sit beside her on the bench, eyeing her suspiciously. "Of the dragon language-"

"First off, s'called Draconic," he told her in a rumbling voice. "Second, we _could_ go back to the guildhall and get something to eat instead." But she gazed at him, hands clasped, face pleading, and it took mere moments for him to give in. "Fine. Whatever. Did ya figure out the sounds?"

She nodded hastily. With care, she sounded out each one to him. He listened intently, correcting her on one or two that she got wrong. "Good," he grunted when she was done. "For the most part, that's the majority of it. Our language consists of a few others, but they're only used in certain words, generally terms that the dragons use for their mate, or in our case, our respective other. I don't feel like teachin' ya those. You can go to Wendy for 'em."

"Okay," she accepted, not wanting to push him and lose her chance to learn. Lily made a sound of amusement that neither paid any attention to. "Each of those sounds...are they like certain letters put together?"

He nodded, thinking hard. "Sorta." He made a deep guttural sound that Levy admittedly couldn't really make. "That one makes a '-th' sound. Repeat it." Levy did as he said, and he snickered. "Takes years in order to make the sounds properly. I still have problems. Pops is gonna kick my ass when I find him."

Levy's lips twitched at his words, but only said, "Got it."

He patted her head. "Keep practicin' the sounds until I say otherwise. Got it? And you're gonna keep sayin' 'em until the train gets here. You gotta about an hour and a half."

She nodded, looking delighted with the challenge, and went to work.

The train arrived an hour and a half later, much to Levy's disappointment. She'd worked on the Draconian language, just as she'd been ordered to. With reluctance, Gajeel had told her that she was doing ridiculously well at learning how to pronounce the sounds.

When they settled onto the train, however, Gajeel decided they were done for the time being, and she giggled with Lily as Gajeel slid into the seat across from her, already looking sick. His face was surprisingly pale, his crimson eyes closing.

"I'd help you if I could, but I don't think my magic works like that," Levy apologized. She took Lily into her lap. Lily didn't seem to mind, instead making himself comfortable.

"Whatever," Gajeel mumbled, resting his head back.

Levy smiled.

* * *

 _This is a very, very twisted gift for Bubbles, who has not been allowed to so much as read a single chapter. This will update every other day._

 _I've been waiting to post this for so long. You guys have no idea. This is a darker fic as you can see. It's going to go side-by-side with TGOL. Not a companion fic, but in that manner. So if you can't handle darker things, don't read._

 _As bad as it is...hope you enjoy. ;)_


	2. Elroy

The job wasn't a hard one. It was quite easily, actually. Levy didn't have to do anything. Gajeel dealt with the monster he'd agreed to rid the town of and Levy hung back, occasionally providing shields so that he didn't come out of the fight too damaged. Lily simple sat at her feet, watching and making bets with her on how soon it would end.

In celebration, they were invited to a party thrown by the town. Gajeel was entirely against going, but Levy coaxed him into it. "We can't be rude," she told him. "Besides, it's in _your_ honor."

"Ours, actually," Lily corrected with an amused purr. "We didn't do much, but they don't know that."

"Ugh," Gajeel grumbled. "Fine. But only if you give me iron."

"Deal."

That evening found Levy wandering out of the hotel they'd stayed in with Lily in her arms and Gajeel at her side. He looked crabby, but she hadn't missed the glint in his eye when she'd stepped out of her room with a short midnight blue dress on. The hem brushed her thighs, the straps keeping it up. Ruffles around the chest helped disguise her lacking chest and she had strapped sandals to her feet.

Gajeel had simply gone in his normal clothes. But he was going, so Levy didn't protest.

When they reached the town square, they were greeted by the cheering and applause of a couple hundred people. The mayor of the town stepped forward with a cheerful look in his eyes. "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the service you have done our town," he said honestly, bowing his head. More applause followed his words.

Gajeel grunted. Levy smiled sweetly and said, "It was no problem, we're glad that we were able to help."

The party began after that. Levy stuck close to her friends. Gajeel kept an eye on the short blue-haired women - particularly when one nosey man came sidling into a seat beside her with a chirped, "Hello!"

He was a good looking man, she admitted. Nowhere near Gajeel's height, but most certainly taller than her with toned skin and honey-brown hair. He wasn't muscular like Gajeel, either, but supported a pair of sparkling green eyes that drew her in. But they weren't quite s intense as Gajeel's sharp gaze -and she really, _really_ needed to stop comparing him to Gajeel! She smiled hesitantly at him. "Hi," she greeted hesitantly.

"You're Levy McGarden, right?" he asked. She nodded, scooping Lily into her lap. The Exceed gave the man a hard look, but said nothing. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss McGarden. You're really well-known in the magic community. The Council hires you for translation work a lot, don't they?"

Levy was delighted. "Yes. I'm usually hired because I'm fluent in several ancient languages that very few are able to learn."

"That's impressive," he praised. "I'm jealous. I can't even learn a second language."

"It's hard, but after you learn one more, it becomes easier," Levy said sympathetically, running her hand over Lily's head. "I'll be participating in the Games this year, if you're interested. Gajeel and I were both asked to. Oh!" She suddenly gestured to the grouchy man nearby. "That's Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's iron dragon slayer and one of my closest friends. And in my lap is Pantherlily."

"Hello," the man greeted Lily, inclining his head to Gajeel, who gave him a nasty glare. His attention turned back onto Levy, his broad smile friendly. "Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Elroy."

"It's nice to meet you, Elroy," she said earnestly. "But if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take Gajeel over to have some food. Dragon slayers eat a lot, you see, and I'm sure he'll be wanting food. But he's not the best with other human beings, so…" She stood, arms around Lily as she gave Elroy a kind look. "Excuse us!"

She slid over to where Gajeel was standing, standing close beside him, and he patted her roughly on the head. "You good, shorty?"

Levy glanced over her shoulder at Elroy, who looked sort of annoyed. "Yes. I was just...I think he was flirting, or planning on it, and I wasn't in the mood for dealing with it. That's all." She gave her friend a huge smile.

"He _was_ too friendly," Lily sighed, looking amused when Gajeel's gaze softened a fraction.

Gajeel ruffled her hair again. "I'll chase him off if ya want."

"Thank you." Levy giggled and then wandered off to go and eat. Gajeel followed behind her for a few minutes to see if Elroy would come around again. When he didn't, he left Levy alone with Lily, entrusting her to his cat so that he could hunt down some silverware.

Levy was nibbling on a piece of cake when Elroy came up again, this time hesitant. "Miss Levy," he began. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in having lunch with me tomorrow?"

Levy chewed on her lip, unsurprised with the question. She'd known he was trying to gain her attention, to see if she'd be interested in him. With a look over her shoulder, looking pleadingly for Gajeel but finding him nowhere in sight, she sighed. "I'm sorry, we're leaving at ten or so."

"Oh." He paused. Lily flicked his tail impatiently, eyeing him. "How about breakfast then?" Elroy suggested.

Levy struggled to come up with a reason to say no before finally giving in. "Sure," she reluctantly said, not wanting to be rude. It wasn't like they weren't leaving afterwards. Besides, who knew? It could be fun. Even if he wasn't particularly someone she wanted to date, she could make a friend out of this… Suddenly, she beamed. "Would you mind if my friends came? They'll want food, too. But we're going to need to be ready to head for the train."

"That's fine," Elroy said with hesitance. He clearly didn't like the idea much, but Levy doubted he could think of a reason to deny it.

"Oi. Shrimp." An elbow landed on her head, and she grimaced. "This fucker buggin' ya?"

"No," she said hastily. "Gajeel, this is Elroy. I told you about him. And stop being rude."

Gajeel gave the man a long look, curling a lip a little before grunting, "I remember."

"Elroy, this is Gajeel Redfox," Levy continued. "Gajeel, Elroy invited us to breakfast tomorrow. You and Lily can eat at the same place while we do, and then we'll head to the train station." She gave him a pointed look when he scowled down at her. Understanding flickered through his eyes. He turned his attention back on Elroy and then smirked.

"S'rude to ask other people's girlfriends on dates, stupid," Gajeel grunted. Levy's mouth fell open with shock. Lily stifled his laughter. Gajeel pretended not to notice, instead giving Elroy a suspicious look as Elroy took on a fish-like look. He looked stunned.

"You're...you have a boyfriend?" he asked faintly, looking to Levy like he didn't believe it. But Levy was busy staring open-mouthed at Gajeel, who made a small "What?" gesture. Lily continued to laugh at them.

"I...yes?" Levy turned back to Elroy, puzzled. "I guess I do now…" she added under her breath so that Erloy couldn't hear. Gajeel leaned lightly on her and she winced, her knees nearly buckling beneath his weight. "Gajeel, get off!"

"Nah." He gave her a smirk, his crimson gaze flickering with amusement.

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and turned back to Elroy, saying gently, "I'm sorry if I led you on or anything-"

"No, no," he said, cheeks flushed. "It's fine. I know which hotel you're at, so I'll pick you three up there. Uh… Excuse me." He quickly left and Levy frowned, guilty.

"I feel bad," she sighed. "He was so nice…"

"Those people can become a problem if you don't deal with 'em right," Gajeel huffed, nudging her forward. "C'mon, Shrimp. I saw a fork that looked tasty…"

* * *

The party went by quickly after that - thank the heavens. Levy was exhausted from all of the friendly people that came up to them. There turned out to be quite a few that recognized Gajeel from the Grand Magic Games of the previous year and several were curious about Levy, asking for information on what kind of magic she did and what work she did for the Council.

All in all, Levy enjoyed herself, but when the next day came around, she was relieved to be heading home. But first…

"Hello, Elroy," Levy said pleasantly when they found him waiting outside of the hotel, dressed neatly in a nice shirt and pants. He offered a large smile, green eyes shining. "Good to see you up early and bright."

"Fuck the morning," Gajeel said grouchily, blinking blearily before promptly flipping off the rising sun. Levy turned scarlet in embarrassment, burying her face in a hand. Lily laughed, amused.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about him," she said to Elroy apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured. "It gives me more of a reason to prove that I'm the one for you."

They stared. "Excuse me?" Levy said after a long moment. Gajeel put an elbow on her head as if to try and discourage him, but Elroy had taken on a huge smile as he explained.

"No offense, Miss Levy, but I don't think Mr. Redfox is good enough for you," he said. Gajeel's gaze darkened with fury at his comment and the murderous look on his face had Levy grabbing his wrist and tugging his arm off of her, squeezing his hand warningly. Using magic against a non-user was a one-way ticket to jail. And she didn't want to see him there for stupid reasons.

Giving him an icy smile, Levy said firmly, "That's not for you to decide, Elroy. Thank you for your consideration, and your offer for breakfast, but we decided to take an earlier train, so if you'll excuse us…" She promptly turned and pushed Gajeel.

He reluctantly started forward, his entire body stiff. Levy found herself honestly concerned he was going to turn and deck the man. "Gajeel," she warned when he seemed to pause. "Gajeel, _no_."

"Gajeel," Lily rumbled in agreement, his eyes wide when Gajeel suddenly turned on his heel and started back for the man. Levy tightened her grip on Gajeel's wrist, tugging at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Gajeel shook free of Levy's grip and grabbed Elroy by the front of his shirt, yanking him in a way that made his head snap back. Bristling, teeth bared in Elroy's face, he snarled, "Listen here, asshole. I may not be good enough for Levy, but it sure as hell doesn't mean you are." He shoved him back hard enough that Elroy tipped backwards, grunting as he hit the ground.

Levy sputtered, uncertain of how to react to any of this. "Gajeel!" she wailed, flustered. She grabbed his wrist again and this time, Gajeel let her tug him away without hesitation. She buried her face in her free hand as she dragged him down the street, Lily choosing to fly beside them.

"I can't believe you," Levy huffed. "Why would you do that?"

"He was being a bastard."

"That's not an excuse," she retorted, giving him a glare. Her hazel eyes flashed when he didn't look the least bit bothered by what he'd done. She released him and glared at him nastily before stalking forward. He kept up with her, easily lengthening his stride and only upsetting her further.

"Levy," he huffed. "People like that need to be spoken bluntly to. If you don't be careful, it'll turn around and bite you in the ass."

"You didn't have to be _rude_ about it," she retorted.

"Yeah, I kind of did." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. Wearing a serious expression, he told her, "Shrimp, you knew the guy for less than five minutes and he was already decidin' that he knows what you want. Ya gotta keep those kinda people under control - are you _crying_?"

"You made her cry, Gajeel," Lily mused drily.

"Shut up," he snapped, suddenly flustered uncertain of what to do. "Oi! Stop cryin'!"

"I can't help it," she whined. "It's an immediate reaction, okay?"

 _Not_.

It more so hurt that he didn't think himself worth her time.

* * *

 _And say hello to Elroy! Bastard that he is._

 _Bubbles, you know you love me._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Bubbles, RandomAnimeNerd, Typhlosion8, and Mizuki-Dono!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	3. Bickering

"Oi. Shorty."

She ignored him. Instead, she shifted Lily in her lap so that he could see the book they were sharing. He tapped the page and she turned it, eyes scanning the page with eagerness. Lily snorted in her lap, but said nothing about what she was doing: ignoring Gajeel.

" _Shrimp_ ," he tried again.

She didn't react. Levy finished the pages and waited until Lily tapped before turning it again so they could finish the chapter before Gajeel lost all patience.

"Levy!" he growled, bristling.

Lily tapped, Levy turned, and Gajeel ripped the book from her hands. "Hey!" she snapped, immediately diving for it and upsetting Lily, who hissed in annoyance as he ended up on the floor of the train compartment. Levy wasn't even sure how Gajeel was moving. Usually, the dragon slayers would be nearing unconsciousness.

"Stop ignoring me," he rumbled, glaring at her. She glared back.

"No." she retorted. "Not until you apologize."

"I ain't got anythin' to apologize for!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Let me know when you're done fighting," Lily muttered, agitated. He left the train compartment, leaving the two glaring adults alone. Levy held her hand out for her book, but Gajeel kept it aloft. His piercing gaze glared at her and she glared right back.

"Give me," she hissed, "back my book, Gajeel Redfox."

"Not until you're done poutin' like a kid!"

She puffed up in anger. "Now you're making comments about my _height_?"

He swore under his breath and then, hoping to distract her, spat something out in the Draconian language. She paused, struggling to figure out what he'd said, but came up blank. She narrowed her eyes at him. Neither moved, staring one another down.

"What'd you say?" she said finally.

"None of your business," he hissed, " _shrimp_."

She tensed. "You have three seconds to give me back my book, Gajeel," she threatened softly. He didn't move. "One...two...three."

When she said "three", she scribbled a word in his face. He sputtered, dropping the book. She caught it, glaring as he waved the smog out of his face, wheezing and coughing. "What the hell?!"

"I told you," she huffed and then flopped back to wait for Lily to come back.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck I did?" Gajeel demanded, scowling. "Why are you so pissed off, woman?"

"First off, stop cursing," she told him. She studied her nails, frowning. She'd broken one trying to get her book back… "And two, I don't appreciate being told by other people who or what I deserve. _I_ decide what I deserve. And if I decide that I want something or someone who you think is beneath me, thank you for your concern, but too bad."

He blinked, squinting at her. And then he gave a wide grin. "You're pissed about what I said?"

"Yes, Gajeel," she muttered. "I'm pissed about what you said. Because I don't like how you put yourself down and think yourself beneath me." Her hazel eyes sparked with anger. "So shoot me."

He rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "So fucking dramatic," he grumbled and then grimaced. He'd wrapped his arms around his stomach after she'd retrieved her book and now he looked sick.

Levy gave a groan, exhausted with his attitude. "Look," she said patiently, biting the inside of her lip to keep from smacking him upside the head. "Gajeel. You crucified me and my team. No, I'm never going to forget that." He flinched, looking somewhat irritated with her for bringing it up. "That's not something anyone forgets. I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life. _But_ ," she stressed, seeing him ready to just throw himself out the window, "I _can_ forgive. I can't forget, but I can forgive. You've proved yourself. Time and time again, you've proved yourself, and you've become someone I'm proud to claim as one of my closest friends."

He blinked once. "...you…" He didn't finish his words, sputtering for a few moments as he contemplated how to respond, but Levy didn't give him the chance. She merely lifted her book back up in front of her face and practically hid behind it.

Neither said a word the rest of the way home.

* * *

The next morning found Levy contently lazing about the guildhall, pleased to be home. Gajeel hadn't shown up - he'd abandoned her at the train station the previous day, actually. Bastard. She chewed happily on some breakfast, digging in while scanning through some translations, hoping he'd show up at some point to teach her some more Draconian.

A body sliding onto the bench beside her caught her attention. Levy glanced up. "Lucy!" she said cheerfully. "Hi!"

Lucy flashed her a smile. The dark-eyed blonde set a cup of tea on the table. "Hey, Levy. I heard you went with Gajeel and Lily on a job? Natsu's been complaining about how Gajeel took the job he wanted us to take."

"It's probably a good thing," Levy admitted, "that he didn't grab it for you guys. It took two seconds, but with Natsu...he would have wrecked the town."

"No he wouldn't," she protested and then paused when Levy lifted an eyebrow. "...fine, okay, so he probably would have destroyed a lot." Lucy made a face. "But not intentionally."

Levy giggled and then set her pencil down, yawning. "Anyways, I did go on a job with Gajeel...I didn't do anything useful though. Just dealt with the people for him before and afterwards. I got asked on a date while I was there, but...that guy turned out to be weird, so…"

"You got asked out?" Lucy leaned closer. "Details. Now, Levy."

Levy rolled her eyes and then propped her chin on her open palm. "I got asked out, yes. His name was Elroy and he was pretty good looking to be honest, but…" She faltered, remembering how Elroy had proclaimed himself better for her than Gajeel, as if he'd known what she needed. "He was too pushy. He said that he was better for me than Gajeel after Gajeel told him were were dating to get him off of my tail for me."

Lucy furrowed her brow. Where some would have focused on Gajeel's action, Lucy recognized what Levy was worried about, and Levy loved her for it. "Interesting. Good job on not doing anything with him. Natsu would have decked him."

Levy's lips twitched. "Gajeel got right up in his face. I thought he was going to commit murder, to be honest."

"I wish he had," Lucy muttered, earning a snort from her friend. Levy twirled the pencil she'd been writing with, frowning at the translations she'd been doing. She could barely focus on them, her mind shoved full of concerns about Gajeel and Elroy's strange behavior. After a moment, she mumbled, "I'm worried...I hope Gajeel's not too angry with me."

"He can't stay mad at you," Lucy laughed, "he just pretends to. Don't worry, Levy. He'll show up at the guildhall soon and do his usual grouchy thing where he storms around, finds a corner, and stares at you until it looks like he's stalking you."

Levy's lips quirked. She'd noticed him watching her, too. It made her feel happy to know someone was keeping an eye out for her. "Are you and Natsu going to take a job soon, Lucy?"

Lucy made a face. "Yes. He wants another monster job, but I told him he wasn't allowed to go taking things down until he could prove to me he can get away with not destroying anything. I told him he can take monster jobs without me or take a calm, flower-picking one with me. Up to him."

"Aw," Levy crooned, "he doesn't want to do it without you!"

Lucy sighed. "I swear, if his head wasn't attached to his body…oh! Gajeel's here. See? I told you, Levy."

Levy flushed and became _very_ interested in her translations, aware of the crimson gaze that studied her for the briefest of moments with a nerve-wracking intensity and then moved on. Lucy snickered and Levy turned even redder, elbowing her. "Shush!" she hushed.

"All I'm saying," Lucy hummed, "is don't miss out because you're too chicken to ask him out."

"Look who's talking, Miss I-Don't-Want-To-Ask-Natsu-Out."

It was Lucy's turn to flush scarlet. "Hey, this is about you!"

"Not anymore it's not! Anyways, Natsu's trying to get your attention." Levy pointed at the pink-haired fire mage, who was glaring at Lucy now after waving at her for the past few minutes. Lucy threw him an apologetic look. Levy grinned when the annoyance he wore softened into warmth. Lucy bid Levy a quick farewell and left to see what he wanted, taking her teacup with her.

Smirking, Levy turned her attention back on her translations - only to be interrupted when a gruff voice demanded, "Oi. Levy."

Wanting to throttle Gajeel for interrupting, she arched a brow at him with exaggerated patience, pencil in mid-air. He stood before her table now, hesitant. "Yes, Gajeel?" she said with false sweetness, glaring a little.

He scowled at her expression and then grunted, "Y'want to learn Draconian or not, woman?"

"Oh!" Levy forgot her anger and beamed, waving for him to sit. "Yes!" She pushed her work away. The Council could wait - learning a new language was so much more interesting and fun! Especially one that very few people spoke.

To her surprise, he flashed a quick grin and then crossed his arms. "Let's hear those sounds. _Shorty_."

She stuck her tongue out and repeated them perfectly.

* * *

 _Ah, the bickering of preciousness. Gotta love it._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, RandomAnimeNerd, HummingBird742, and Elisha Silverpine!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	4. Silverware

The next few days were fairly peaceful. Levy spent much of her time with Gajeel, learning his language. He was a damn good teacher, much to her surprise, patient and repeating anything she needed. He told her that he wanted her speaking fluently before they even started on writing and reading. Apparently the writing was mostly in symbols and he said it would be near impossible for her to learn all of them.

The rest of the guild gave up on teasing them after the first two days and went back to normal life, Levy was relieved to notice. Lucy still came around to playfully make small comments, but that was it. Jet and Droy came home from their job and Levy eagerly listened to every word of the stories they gave her as they ate lunch after coming in. While she'd begun to hang out with them less, she still loved them fiercely and she was glad to see that they were doing well on their missions without her to keep them focused.

When they were done with their story, Levy smiled kindly and gave them the proper praise before making a face and saying, "I'm almost done with my translations, which means I'll have to go to _him_."

They knew who she meant instantly.

" _Him_ " was a very well-known librarian and archaeologist that worked closely with the Council. She was to submit her work to him, which meant she'd lose most of her credibility. Luckily, the amused members of the Council - mainly one older man in particularly - recognized her work and sent nice pay.

"Don't worry, Levy," Jet reassured, biting into a piece of chicken. "At least they promised this would be the last job they had for you for the next month or so."

Levy glared at him and he grinned as Droy chuckled. "Not helpful," she grumbled. Yawning, she stretched and then sighed. "I better get home. I need to pack a bag and then head out for the train first thing in the morning." She checked the guildhall with a frown. "I was hoping I could tell Gajeel I won't be here tomorrow for our little language sessions, but…"

"I heard about that." Droy blinked. "You've been taking lessons from him, right?"

" _Gajeel_?" Jet rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Levy shot him a sharp look. "Yes. _Gajeel_. He's been teaching me the language of the dragons. Don't you dare get rude, Jet."

She loved him. She really did. But Jet had never really moved on from what Gajeel had done, not like she and Droy. It drove her crazy sometimes, even if she understood where he was coming from. She only got onto him when he was particularly rude.

He waved her off without concern. "I'm not saying anything, Levy. Just be careful on your travels, okay?"

Levy was surprised. "You don't want to come?" Usually they begged.

"Nah," Droy told her. "We're tired. The job we took was really tiring. If we'd known what it took, we'd have passed it off and taken a different one."

Levy gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, then. I guess I'll be back tomorrow evening or so. Will you let Gajeel know that I'm leaving?"

"I _guess_ ," Jet sighed. When she scowled, he winked. "Just kidding. Yeah, we'll let him know."

"Thanks, Jet," Levy said gratefully. She playfully wiggled her fingers at Droy and gathered up the last of her translations and shoved them into her bag. Making sure she had everything, she called a goodbye to Lucy and headed out.

* * *

The librarian-archaeologist wasn't as annoying as he usually was, much to Levy's relief, and even shortened the trip by letting her help him organize and explain to the Council what she'd translated. Levy was delighted to receive her pay and praise from one of the Wizard Saints, a tree-looking man with a kind look in his eyes.

When she was done, she headed home from Crocus.

Just as she'd told her friends, she was back in Magnolia by evening. Levy eyed her bag thoughtfully and shrugged, shouldering it. She'd take it with her so she could stop by the guildhall that evening. It wasn't that heavy outside of a book or two that she probably hadn't needed. One can't be too careful with books, after all!

Levy stepped out of the train station just as the clock struck six, her hazel eyes sparkling.

The sparkle went away when she ran into someone. She cursed under her breath, agitated. She just wanted to go _home_ -

"Oh!" the person gasped. "Miss Levy! I didn't know you were here!"

For some reason, Levy's blood ran cold. Yet she forced a smile to her face. "Hello, Elroy," she said with barely concealed irritation. Her smile was icey. "What are you doing in Magnolia?"

He looked flustered, excited that she'd remembered him though Levy couldn't for the life of her figure out _why_. She was clearly and blatantly not interested in him! "Passing through," he said nonchalantly, hastily waving his reasons off. "What about you?"

She arched a brow. "My guild's here. I _live_ in Magnolia."

He laughed. "I forgot that Fairy Tail was based here," he admitted and then gave her a beaming smile. Before, it would have made her smile back. After his comment about Gajeel...who she kind of wished was around. Or Laxus. Laxus would be good and intimidating. Even Lucy would be nice to have around. Even _Happy_. Or Asuka.

Forcing herself to be pleasant, Levy cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Elroy, but I need to head back to my guildhall. I have friends waiting on me." And safety from the nuisance presented before her.

Shyly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry," Elroy murmured. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Levy!"

"Likewise," she offered. She gave him one final forced smile before starting past him. She stopped when he called "Miss Levy!" again. She glanced back, waiting impatiently for him to speak.

"Can I walk you to your guildhall?" he asked.

"No," she said gently, "I like to have time to myself to think. Excuse me, Elroy." She started forward again, huffing softly under her breath as she went.

When she arrived at the guild, she was greeted warmly by first and foremost Lily. The Exceed looked pleased to see her and informed her, "Gajeel's been in a temper since you left. Maybe he'll stop now."

Levy laughed. "I doubt it," she sighed. She smiled at the Exceed. "It's good to see you again, though."

He purred in response. "And you as well," he rumbled. His tail flicked. "How was your work? Droy said that you'd gone to visit some Councilman?"

"A librarian," she corrected. "And an archaeologist. He's the one who takes care of my translations when I'm done with them. I got done a lot sooner than normal because he wasn't as big of a pain in my side as he usually was." She slipped onto a bench, dropping her bag onto the bench beside her. Giving a huge yawn, Levy leaned forward happily on the table. "It went well though."

"Good." Lily climbed onto the table to sit near her, his tail flicking once. "You'll be pleased to know that Gildarts is home. He arrived early this afternoon and said he'd be hanging around for a couple days."

"That's good," Levy said cheerfully. "Cana will be pleased." She caught sight of Wendy waving at her and waved back. "So where's Gajeel? Is he here?"

Lily gave her an amused look. "You really ought to take the man on a date. He's too chicken to ask you himself, I hope you know."

Levy turned a scarlet color. "Lily!" she hissed. "Not you, too! I'm not just going to randomly ask Gajeel out on a date!"

"Why not?" Lily smirked. "He likes you. If you asked him, he'd accept, no questions asked." She sputtered speechlessly and then threw her hands up, glaring. Lily laughed and then rumbled, "He's gone to retrieve silverware. When he figures out you're back, he'll come out of hiding. Mirajane nearly caught him and he's waiting for a better time."

"I've told him thousands of times to _not_ steal silverware," she said in exasperation, smacking a hand to her forehead. She huffed. "I needed to tell him something…" Her cheerful expression suddenly faded and she ran a hand through her hair. "I ran into Elroy."

The cat blanched. "What?" he sputtered. "Where?!"

"Here," she said, lowering her voice. Levy's hazel eyes flashed. "Outside the train station on my way in. He wanted to walk me here. I told him no." She rested her chin on an open palm. "He says he was passing through. I'm not going to say I'm happy he's here, but I mean...Magnolia _is_ a popular spot to pass through. We've got the church and us here. It doesn't surprise me."

"Levy," Lily warned, "please. Be careful. He's far too attached for someone who just met you."

Levy waved him off. "I'll handle it," she told him. "He's just annoying. Not aggressive or anything. I'm going to let you tell Gajeel now that you know-"

"Tell me what?"

"Gajeel!" Levy said cheerfully, turning slightly to look over her shoulder at the iron mage who had appeared behind her, arms crossed. He gave her a long suspicious look from piercing crimson eyes, distrustful. Grimacing, she admitted, "On my way out of the train station to head to the guildhall, I ran into Elroy."

His eyes flashed and a low sound rumbled in his throat. Levy remembered him saying that low sounds like that were usually meant in affection or sheer anger. She guessed it was the latter rather than the former in this case.

"Fucker," Gajeel spat much to her chagrin.

"Gajeel," she protested. "Watch your language! Asuka's here!"

He grunted and looked over his shoulder, shoving a fork into his mouth as if it was a cookie. Levy caught sight of Mirajane giving him a death glare - for the swear and for the fork. He looked her in the eye and chomped down before glaring and dropping onto the bench far closer than he normally would have.

Levy stifled laughter when Mirajane's anger disappeared, replaced by sparkling eyes. "Trickster," she mused, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I ain't in the mood for the she-devil," he grunted and then looked back at her. "He pester you?"

"Elroy?" she questioned. He nodded and Lily watched him carefully. "Nah. Just asked if he could walk me here. I told him no and came straight to the guildhall."

"Good." Gajeel nodded his head sharply. "Have Scarlet walk you back to Fairy Hills."

She huffed. "Why? I can handle the situation, Gajeel."

As if quoting his cat, he replied, "He's too attached. Ain't safe."

"He's not too attached," she sighed, "he's just interested, Gajeel. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Snorting, Gajeel shoved another piece of silverware into his mouth. "It ain't' you I don't trust, shorty."

* * *

Levy forwent asking anyone to go with her when it came time to go home. She shouldered her bag and slid out while Gajeel was distracted with a brawl that had broken out - one last one before everyone left for the night. Chuckling under her breath, Levy made her way through the familiar streets of Magnolia.

She had just reached Fairy Hills when a shiver went down her spine. She looked back, gaze searching the darkness, but she found nothing. Shrugging to herself, Levy stepped inside. Erza had left earlier in the evening with Wendy, and it somewhat comforted her to have them in the same building.

Levy easily found her apartment and unlocked the door. While all of the women that lived within the big building trusted one another, it didn't mean someone wouldn't break in, after all.

She ducked inside and then kicked the door shut behind her. She first flicked a light on and then headed into the bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes.

Sinking into the tub, Levy smiled to herself.

It was good to be home.

* * *

 _And Elroy's back! Little bastard that he is. I love the idea of Gajeel stealing silverware._

 _Thanks to reviewers (kmmcm, An Amber Pen, RandomAnimeNerd, Cris, HummingBird742, and MorriganFae!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	5. Park

"Shit!"

" _Language_ , Gajeel!"

He glared grouchily at the woman beside him and she glared right back, plucking the cards from him - at least, she grabbed the cards that hadn't gone all over the table they were seated at with Lily and Juvia. Juvia helped her get those that had flown and then handed them to the smaller blue-haired woman. "Thanks, Juvia," she said honestly.

Juvia looked delighted. "Juvia is happy to help."

Giggling, Levy shuffled the cards and then began to easily hand them out to the other three. "Okay," she said. "Lily, you start."

Lily smacked the first card he held down and Levy studied it before looking at Gajeel and uttering a sound low in her throat. He nodded and then set down one of his own.

Levy couldn't say she was surprised with Gajeel's line of thinking. He'd come up with this idea to teach her a few numbers. One to ten were in the form of playing cards and jokers were zeros. She appreciated his creativity in creating a game in which the people around her placed down cards and she repeated the numbers aloud in the Draconian language.

"Juvia," Juvia said as she placed her own down before Levy and Levy made the sound, "was wondering, Levy. Who was that man who approached you when we were leaving the bookstore earlier?"

Levy made a face as Gajeel's gaze snapped up to look at her. "That was Elroy. He's...interested in me."

"He came up to you _again_? How'd he even find you at the bookstore?" Lily demanded, putting a card down.

Levy chewed on her lip as she leaned back a little. "I'm assuming he must have seen me. I'm not worried," she added when Juvia looked at her with concern. Gajeel gave her a sharp look. "Okay, so maybe I'm getting a little concerned, but nothing's happened just yet, so...I'm not looking to throw out a warning to the guild, okay? Keep it to yourself, please."

"Levy," Juvia said softly, "Juvia's worried."

"We all are," Lily muttered.

Levy waved them off. "I'm _fine_. I'm not going to worry until he shows up here, okay?" She smiled reassuringly and then tapped the table. "Next card please."

Juvia exchanged a look with the cranky Gajeel and put a card on the table.

* * *

It had been a week since she'd been confronted at the train station and three days since the book store confrontation. Levy hadn't seen Elroy once since then and had reassured Gajeel that he was gone when the iron mage had been reluctant to leave on a job the previous morning.

 _"What if the bastard shows up?"_ Gajeel had demanded. _"Who's gonna beat him up?"_

Somewhat amused, Levy had replied, _"I really appreciate the concern, Gajeel, but I'll be fine. I'll even stick to populated areas."_

She'd kept her word, too.

Stretching, Levy wandered into the nearest park to the guildhall, a book tucked into her bag. She smiled to herself at the warm blue sky and then scanned the area to see who was there. She waved when she caught sight of Gray and Juvia and the pair waved back, Gray giving a crooked grin and Juvia beaming.

Humming under her breath, Levy dropped into the soft grass beneath a tree and leaned back against the bark. She remembered it well and knew that Gajeel hated the tree with a passion. He refused to so much as look near the tree when he passed the park. She understood.

Ignoring the scratchy bark, Levy leaned back and opened her book after digging through her bag for it. She smiled and found her place before settling down to read.

Levy lost herself in the reading and as usual, didn't know how much time had passed when someone cleared their throat and she looked up. Her hazel eyes widened. "Elroy," she recognized, climbing to her feet, abandoning her book at her feet. Anger sprung into her heart.

"Miss Levy," he greeted before she could say anything more. "I saw you and thought-"

"Stop right there." Levy found herself furious. This was _not_ okay. She couldn't so much as leave the guildhall without running into him! "What are you doing here? You said you were just passing through."

"I lied," he admitted apologetically. "I was in the middle of moving to Magnolia."

A chill went down her spine. Gajeel's and Lily's warnings ran through her mind. "Why would you move here?"

He smiled and said as if it was normal, "You're here, Miss Levy."

"No," she said furiously. " _No_. You need to leave me alone. I'm _not_ interested, Elroy, do you understand? The fact that you keep showing up where I go is not okay. You need to leave me alone." Her hands shook with anger. For some reason, after all of her patience, Levy had lost it.

"You need to leave," she said sharply. "Leave and I mean leave town and never come back. Or I will set Fairy Tail's she-devil on you and Mirajane doesn't leave anything behind when it comes to ripping someone apart."

Elroy lost his smile and frowned. "But-"

"No buts," Levy spat. She knelt to scoop her belongings into her bag and then stood swiftly. "Come near me again and I'll make sure you regret it, do you hear me? I have a boyfriend who I care for deeply and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Elroy didn't need to know they weren't dating.

He caught her wrist tightly enough that she flinched. When she tugged, she couldn't free herself. "Miss Levy," he protested, "listen, please! I didn't want to upset you, I just...you're such a good person. You don't deserve someone like-"

"What's going on here?"

Levy wanted to bow down and worship the ground Gray Fullbuster walked upon. He had abandoned Juvia to come over and rescue her in all of his stripping glory. He snatched Elroy's hand away from Levy and she stepped back, rubbing it. She edged closer to the ice-make mage, who was glowering with vicious black eyes.

Elroy scowled. "Leave us be, this is none of your concern."

"It _is_ my concern when my family's being threatened," Gray snarled. "So back the hell off, man."

"Gray," Levy warned when she saw mist creeping up his fingers. "Elroy was just leaving." She gave him a nasty look and Elroy frowned unhappily. After a very long moment, however, he bowed his head.

"Forgive me for being so rude, Miss Levy," he said in a sulky tone. Levy gave him a wary look. "I apologize for causing you so much distress. I'll be off."

And then he was striding away and Levy let loose a soft sigh of relief. Gray turned to her, raking a hand through his black hair and asking, "Are you okay? Juvia saw you while we were hanging out and mentioned that the guy was one you didn't care too much for. He grabbed you and I decided I should step in."

"Thanks for that, even if I could have handled it," Levy said warmly. "He's just pushy."

"That's not pushy, Levy," Gray said quietly. "That's bordering on illegal. Or something close."

She hesitated and then sighed again. "Okay, fine. It's not good. I thought I could handle it and that he'd back off for a while, but...he moved to Magnolia. And he keeps showing up wherever I go. I'm going to talk with Gajeel-"

"Forget Gajeel," Gray said, eyes widening. "Go talk to some officials or even Gramps."

"I don't want to make a big deal out of this." Levy fixed her headband and then waved him off. "Now go sit with Juvia. I'll be fine walking back. I'm heading to the guildhall anyways."

"Are you sure?" He searched her gaze. "Juvia and I can walk you back."

Levy smiled broadly. "I'm sure. He'll leave me alone for now."

"...fine, but promise me you'll let someone walk home with you later." Levy promised and Gray gently ruffled her hair before heading back to Juvia, who was watching with worried blue eyes. He dropped to sit beside her in the grass, bending his head near hers, and Levy rolled her eyes before starting for the guildhall.

Gajeel was going to kill her.

* * *

"Levy!" Droy called when she stepped into the guildhall. She waved wordlessly, smiling at her friend, and then made her way to the bar. While she normally didn't drink, alcohol sounded nice right about now. She didn't intend to get drunk. Just tipsy enough that her nerves weren't so frayed from her adventure in the park.

"Hey, Levy," Mirajane said warmly as she dropped into a seat, dumping her bag on the floor.

Welcome to Fairy Tail, where no one steals and if you _do_ steal, you get your ass kicked by many types of magic.

"Mira," she replied with a sigh. "My usual alcoholic beverage if you don't mind."

Mirajane's eyebrows lifted. "You've had a rough day, have you?" she murmured sympathetically as she began to prepare it. She slid it to Levy after a moment. Levy thanked her and sipped at it before leaning back in the stool she sat in. "Are you okay, Levy?"

"Yes." Levy paused. "I think. I'm trying to figure out if I need to worry about something. I think I might." She smiled into her drink and then took a few more sips.

"Do you need help with it?" Mirajane offered. "I don't mind helping with whatever it is."

Levy laughed. "No, I think I've got it handled and if I don't, Gajeel will-"

" _Gajeel_ will, will he?" she purred, smiling widely. Levy flushed. "And why would Gajeel have it handled, Levy?"

Levy squirmed. "Um, I'm having problems with a man who's being a little pushy and I was going to ask, because we've already left the impression on the guy, if Gajeel would fake being my boyfriend whenever he's around."

Mirajane lit up like some sort of Christmas tree and purred, "That's a delightful idea. If you guys want to kiss a little, let me know and I'll have a camera ready-"

" _Mira_!" Levy wailed.

The silver-haired woman winked. "Anyways, onto more serious matters, how much trouble is this man causing? Erza and I can step in."

"He's not a mage, that's all. It makes it harder to deal with him," Levy explained. "We can't use magic against him unless it's dire circumstances, so… Gray helped me out in the park and I promised him that I'd have someone walk home with me tonight. Maybe I'll ask Natsu and Lucy."

Mirajane frowned. "Levy...are you sure that you're okay? Maybe you should talk to Master-"

"I'm fine, Mira." Levy smiled gently. "I've got the situation handled."

"If you're sure…" Mirajane straightened. "Gajeel should be back in the next day or two, so at least you'll have some sort of protection. And if he comes here, point him out for me, okay? We don't need our mages being harassed." She tossed her silver hair over her shoulder and then left Levy to drink in peace.

Levy rested a chin on her open palm, staring down into her drink in silence.

And then she slammed it and went to find her friend.

* * *

 _*whispers* Bubbles, your gift is here._

 _Thanks to reviewers (_ _Typholsion8, HummingBird742, Mskumiko24, RandomAnimeNerd, yorusorra, Guest #1, Cris, and Guest #2!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	6. Client

As they paced the length of the street, Levy chatted lightly with Lucy. The blonde looked amused with her companion as they talked, glancing over at him every few seconds. He had his arms folded behind his head, his sharp onyx eyes thoughtfully watching them. Levy smiled at the way he'd look at Lucy every now and then, like he thought she didn't notice.

"Thanks for walking me," Levy murmured as they went along. "Today freaked me out a little."

"No problem," Lucy reassured warmly. "We don't mind, do we, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head, pink hair falling around his forehead and cheeks. "Nah. I don't mind." He glanced at the blue-haired solid-script mage. "How's learning Draconian going?"

"Very well," Levy said happily. She recited a phrase to Natsu, who looked surprisingly delighted and responded.

"Okay, okay, no more," Lucy laughed. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

Natsu grinned at her and playfully began to tell her something that Lucy didn't understand. Levy smiled gently as she caught a few words, recognizing that he was complimenting her. Lucy furrowed her brow, not understanding.

Amused, Levy cleared her throat and gestured to Fairy Hills, which wasn't too far away. "I'll go now, if you guys want to head back. Thanks for walking me."

"No problem, Levy," Lucy said, giving her a quick hug. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll send Natsu to deal with the problem."

She laughed.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cheered when she saw him enter the guildhall late the next afternoon. That earned a laugh from Juvia beside her and a small scowl from Jet across the guildhall, but Mirajane and Lucy exchanged knowing looks that weren't as playful as they usually were. This time, the pair were serious. Levy didn't notice.

"Hey, shorty," Gajeel rumbled, face softening a fraction when he saw her. He reached out and dropped his hand heavily onto her head, ruffling her blue locks. "Been practicin'?"

"Every evening." She launched into a few simple phrases and he smirked when he didn't need to correct her.

"Good job." Her lips quirked when he praised her. He responded in the language and then left her to sort through the words. His made his way to the bar and smacked down a paper in front of Mirajane. She blinked at him with wide blue eyes. "This is for the old man, wherever he is. From the person I worked for. Private message."

Understanding ran through her eyes and she snatched it up, tucking it into her pocket. "Okay. Thank you, Gajeel." He turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Gajeel," she began when he looked at her, "do you know anything about that Elroy man? The one that pesters Levy?"

Gajeel paused. Very slowly, he crossed his arms, leaning in. "Yeah. I know the bastard's not supposed to be in town. He here?"

She nodded a fraction. "Don't tell Levy I told you, but...Gray came in with Juvia and said they saw him approach Levy in the park near here. You know which one. She goes to it all the time. Well, Gray said that he and Juvia saw him grab Levy's wrist-"

Gajeel froze. He had _what_?

"-and Gray had to step in, but I'm still worried." Mirajane fidgeted with her hands. "I know Levy can fend for herself, but...Gajeel, could you please stay close to her? I know I want you two to hook up, but that has nothing to do with this. I'm worried that something will happen."

He grunted. "Tch. I'll watch her."

Mirajane relaxed. "Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders and then waved noncommittally before making his way over to the solid-script mage. She looked up from her book and smiled largely. He wanted to squirm like a child. Her hazel eyes shone as she looked up at him and he merely scowled before dropping to sit across from her, speaking bluntly. "The hell's this I hear about that bastard Elroy grabbing you?"

"Just my wrist," she reassured hastily, frowning. "Gray chased him off."

"Doesn't matter. He grabbed you, shorty." She glared at him, but he ignored it. "Ain't good. Next time he does it, I'm gonna knock him into next year. And you ain't leavin' my sight until I haven't seen him for over a year."

"While I appreciate your concern," she huffed, "I'm _fine_ -"

" _Levy_ ," he rumbled, leaning over the table suddenly. She squeaked in surprise at the blistering look he wore. "Listen to me. This guy is too clingy. You're going to get hurt if it keeps up. If he touches you like that again, I _will_ remove body parts. Got me?"

She frowned. Recognizing that he wasn't threatening her, she nodded. Finally, she blurted, "I...I'm a little worried about it. How did he know I'd be at the park? I don't broadcast it."

Gajeel sat back and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, shrimp. We'll just keep an eye out."

"Okay." She sighed softly and he felt a twinge of guilt for being so harsh with her. He eyed the shrimp with hesitation for a few moments, faltering, and then began.

"Levy, I-"

"Levy!" a voice cut in, cheerful. Gajeel bit back a growl when he saw Wendy flouncing over. The small girl smiled at him and he forced himself to snort playfully at her in way of greeting. Her smile widened and then she gave an envelope to Levy. "Levy, this is for you. A man handed it to me on the street, said it was for 'Miss Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail'-"

Wendy hadn't even finished speaking before Levy was ripping it open. She stared at the words. Her face twisted with disgust and she threw the letter on the table. Gajeel plucked it up and glared at the words.

 _Miss Levy, would you be interested in dinner tomorrow evening?_

 _~Elroy_

"Thank you, Wendy," Levy nearly growled, forcing herself to smile at the confused girl.

"No problem." She blinked and then scampered over to where Romeo waved.

"I have a problem," Levy said, covering her face with her hands. "Gajeel...what do I do?"

He grunted. "I can beat the hell out of him for ya."

She shook her head.

* * *

Laughter filled her ears as Levy smirked at Gajeel, eyes twinkling as she sat back. He squinted at her suspiciously and she wiggled her eyebrows, readying herself. "You start."

"This is dangerous," Lisanna murmured behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"Nah," Bickslow said as Gajeel smacked a card down. He slapped his own down. "This is fun."

When Natsu put a card down, the sound of an explosion rang out. All four men playing with Lucy, Juvia, and Levy slapped the table over one another's hands and Gray shouted in triumph, waving his collection in the air. Levy started the next round and Lucy and Juvia timidly put cards down before it returned to Gajeel.

"My fingers hurt," Lucy whimpered.

"Mine, too," Juvia admitted.

Levy laughed and then slapped her hand down a second before Gray's cracked down sharply. She gasped and Gray grinned, giving her an apology as he let her take the stack. The rounds continued until Levy had - miraculously - claimed every single one. The other six stared suspiciously at her.

Waving the cards like a fan, she winked. "I win."

"Cheater," Natsu muttered, pouting, and Lucy giggled, patting his arm comfortingly. He leaned into her, mocking the need for comfort and Levy raised a brow. Did he really think he was sneaky?

Stretching after setting the stack of cards down, Levy checked the clock. She made a face. She had to head out to meet an in-town client soon…

Gajeel caught her look and raised a pierced brow. She rolled her eyes playfully. She _supposed_ he could go with her… Climbing to her feet, she smiled at the others. "Excuse me, guys, I have to go meet a client...I'll play later if you guys are still at it, or try something else?"

"Strip poker?" Cana called hopefully.

"No way in hell," Lucy said darkly. "Not after last time."

Levy was inclined to agree with her. She looked to Gajeel. "Do you want to come?" she offered. "I wouldn't mind some company."

Ignoring the smirks on everyone's face and shooting his cat a sharp look, he grunted, "Why not?" He climbed to his feet and then paused to wait for her. Together, they set out for the address that Levy pulled out of her pocket.

As they walked, Levy folded her hands behind her back and hummed, "I didn't think it'd be smart to go alone and Jet and Droy went out earlier today."

He snorted. "Look at you, shrimp. Small, but smart."

"Look at you, giant," she retorted. "Tall, but...tall."

Gajeel cackled. " _That's_ the best you could come up with? What kind of insults have you been coming up with?" Shaking his head, he playfully reached out and ruffled her hair. She angrily glared at him and fixed her headband. "Any problems with what's his name?"

"Not since the letter I ignored." Levy furrowed her brow. "I'm a little concerned. I'd rather be bothered and know where he is then be left alone and not know…"

"We'll deal with whatever the hell happens," Gajeel sighed. He looked at her, quiet, and then suddenly demanded, "Levy." She looked at him and he furrowed his pierced brow in thought. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Her eyes sprang wide with surprise and he grimaced, expecting rejection. But she smiled broadly instead, delighted. "Yes!" she said happily. "Definitely. When do you want to go?"

Gajeel relaxed a fraction and grunted. "Up to you, shorty," he muttered. "I'll go where you go."

She hummed in thought for a few moments and then decided, "There's a corner shop on the end of the main street in town. I get tea and coffee there a lot, but they do food, too. We could go there."

The idea of Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Black Steel, in a small coffee shop made her want to laugh until her stomach hurt, but she didn't. Gajeel wanted to take her out and she was perfectly happy to accept his offer. She'd liked him for long enough, no matter her protests to Lucy or Mirajane.

He grunted. "Sure. I'll try not to eat the forks."

She giggled. "Thank you, Gajeel." He looked pleased that she'd accepted, his crimson eyes glittering happily.

Until Levy's face suddenly filled with a mixture of concern, annoyance, and anger. And a small bit of fear, but...she pretended that emotion didn't exist as Elroy's face lit up and he scampered over. "Miss Levy!"

"Fucking hell," Gajeel growled, "I'm going to rip his face from his head and then his head from his body and I'm going to let Salamander turn all of it into ash."

Levy elbowed him in the stomach and then pressed her lips together. "Well, I wonder who they'll go to when they find his body in the street after I've murdered him." Gajeel sputtered and then roared with laughter, not noticing the nasty look Elroy gave him.

"We don't have time right now," Levy told Elroy sharply. "I have a client-"

"I know," he said cheerfully, eyes lighting up as he looked at her. "I'm your client."

"Oh, _fuck_ no," Gajeel snapped.

Elroy ignored him. "You wouldn't come see me, so I decided to request you. I lied about my name-"

"That's illegal." Levy crossed her arms. "Elroy, leave me alone. I'm trying to work and enjoy my life, but you're kind of making it a living hell right now. And you're upsetting Gajeel, which - with personal experience - is not a good idea."

"Thanks, shrimp," Gajeel muttered sarcastically. "Not like I don't think about that every five seconds."

She squeezed his arm reassuringly and apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm serious. Do this again, Elroy, and my guildmaster can have you arrested. Understood? Leave me alone."

He lost his smile. "Miss Levy," he began, but Gajeel was suddenly pressing forward, teeth bared and red eyes blazing.

"Leave her _alone_ ," he rumbled, shoving his face aggressively near his. Elroy looked shocked. "She's not some toy that you can keep coming back to play with. Fuck off."

Without another word, Gajeel nudged Levy back in the direction of their guildhall, furious. She let him. Her gaze darted nervously over her shoulder and she shivered a little when she saw Elroy looking after them in frustration, glaring irritably at the way Gajeel rested a hand on the small of her back and urged her forward.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gajeel rumbled.

Levy tugged her headband from her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, Gajeel. I really don't."

* * *

 _Some happy Gajevy business! Elroy's a pain in the ass. Wait 'til the later chapters._

 _NighttimeWonder (aka Bubbles) left you all a note. ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (yorusorra, HummingBird742, Typhlosion8, Guest #1, BUBBLES!, JcL107, Guest #2, RandomAnimeNerd, and Lifelover1989!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	7. Poison

She didn't notice it at first.

But when she did, it freaked her out a little.

Over the course of the next few days, Levy began to notice that Elroy was everywhere. She couldn't set foot outside of Fairy Hills or the guildhall without seeing him. To top it all off, he began to hang around both, quietly watching from the shadows.

Levy stopped sleeping, paranoid that he was looking in her windows. Not that he could, since she was on a top floor of the building, but it still made her nervous. She kept her curtains closed, but it did nothing.

So when the day she and Gajeel had agreed on for their date rolled around, she flinched at herself in the mirror. She had shadows beneath her eyes, her skin was pale, her hair a tangled mess. She grimaced and tugged a brush through it.

Okay. Maybe she was freaked out more than just a little.

Gajeel had promised to come pick her up, not trusting that she'd be safe on her way to the shop. She reassured herself of that as she headed out of her apartment and down to the door. When she reached the door, a huge smile spread over her face. Gajeel was all ready there, of course. He grunted as she ducked outside, wrapping her jacket around her.

"Took you long enough," he muttered.

Levy insulted him in his own language and he grinned.

"C'mon, shrimp." He nudged her forward and she willingly walked beside him. "You got that new sound that I taught you figured out?"

"Yep!" She repeated the soft huffing sound and he corrected her on how forceful it had to be. She copied him and he nodded his approval after a few tries. He said something to her, his voice rising and falling with the sounds he pronounced. She recognized it immediately, the soft sounds he'd used the first time, when Natsu had shown interest.

Yet she couldn't figure out what it meant. None of the words were something he'd taught her, though she recognized the sounds themselves. It was immensely frustrating for her.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, studying him.

He glanced at her and suddenly became very interested in the distance, not looking at her. He refused to look at her, actually. "Nothin' important."

"Liar," she muttered and he gruffly patted her head in response, his movement affectionate and comforting after the week she'd had.

* * *

The date was going well, Levy was pleased to note. She was seated across a small table from Gajeel, who was eyeing the fork in his hand with a thoughtful look, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Gajeel," she giggled, "you promised me you wouldn't eat any forks."

He scowled. "Damn it," he grumbled and put the fork down.

She laughed again and then let her gaze dart around, searching, seeking. She felt her shoulders tense, and then grimaced, forcing herself to relax. Gajeel, of course, saw it all with those sharp crimson eyes.

"He ain't here, shorty. I'd let ya know if he was."

"Thank you," she murmured, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just...he's getting to me. I know I shouldn't let him, but…"

He shrugged. "Ain't your fault." He sat back, picking at his teeth for a moment. "He talked to you again?"

She shook her head. "Not since Erza caught him outside of the guildhall trying to catch me when I left."

"Good." Gajeel tilted his head a fraction, watching her closely. "Gettin' tired of the little bugger."

"You think you are," she said darkly, "I can't even go on a date without him coming up in conversation."

"Sorry," the iron mage mumbled.

Levy sighed heavily. "It's not your fault, Gajeel," she reassured and then looked over her shoulder for a moment, frowning when there was a crash. A confused server dropped to his knees and began to pick up fragments of a plate.

Shrugging, she returned her gaze to the distracted Gajeel and he snorted. "Clumsy people," he muttered.

She grinned at his concerned look and then took a sip of her coffee.

She tasted the difference almost immediately and she choked, coughing and hacking as she struggled to spit all of it out. The mug shattered on the ground as she immediately released it, stunned. Gajeel was on his feet in an instant, standing beside her. "Levy?"

A few people rose to their feet, watching her anxiously, but Levy's wild hazel eyes locked on a glaring set of emerald eyes that flashed before they disappeared.

Grabbing Gajeel's arm, she jabbed her finger after him, and Gajeel's head snapped around, nostrils flaring. Rage fluttered over his expression - until she gasped, "He just tried to _poison_ me."

Worry replaced rage. "Should I make someone get Porlyusica?"

"No," she wheezed, slumping onto her chair, face pale. "I spit it all out. I didn't swallow anything."

He rumbled a sound akin to a growl, vicious and angry, but didn't move. Levy could see him shaking with anger, but rather than giving chase, he dropped into a crouch beside her. He searched her gaze for a long moment and then shifted his eyes away. "C'mon, shorty. Let's go back to the guildhall and let Wendy look at ya."

"Okay." She shakily climbed to her feet and a woman hesitated before asking if she would be okay. Levy reassured her with a faint smile and then stumbled forward a few steps. She tripped and Gajeel caught her arm, pulling her upright.

"Got it?" he demanded.

She inclined her head. "I'm good."

They set off for the guildhall.

* * *

Wrapped in a blanket on a bench just outside of the guildhall, Levy watched intently, quivering every now and then. She wasn't sure about where Gajeel had gone, but she knew for a fact that he'd ratted her out to Mirajane, because the silver-haired barmaid kept coming out to check on her.

Wendy had told her she'd be fine, but Levy wasn't so sure - and not because of the poison.

She shivered, tightening the blanket around her.

She was _so tired_ of constantly watching, looking over her shoulder-

A voice clearing their throat had her hunching her shoulders, anger racing through her. Her hazel eyes snapped up as Elroy smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head. She clenched her jaw, gritting out, "What do you want? Leave me _alone_."

"I wanted to apologize," he admitted, "for earlier. I didn't know it was your coffee."

A chill ran down her spine. "You were...you were going to poison…" She couldn't bring herself to say Gajeel's name. Bile rose in her throat and she wanted to scream at him, but remained silent.

He sighed and told her, almost chiding, "He's not good for you."

Levy's gaze snapped. "No. That's none of your business. He's as good as he makes himself to be and as good as I decide him to be. You're not a part of the equation."

"He's not though," he persisted. "I looked into it. He _crucified_ you."

Levy stared long and hard at Elroy and wondered just how much research he'd done on her. Jaw working furiously, she snarled, "He's made up for that a thousand times over and I've forgiven him. That was done in a different mindset. He was a different person then. But that won't stop him from kicking your ass now, do you hear me? Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm not interested, I don't want to be near you, I want you to leave the entirety of Fiore and never come back."

His eyes flashed irritably at her words, but he scoffed. "You don't mean it."

"I do," she bit out. "I mean every word."

"You don't know what you want," he disagreed and Levy wanted to throttle him. "But I do. And you want me. I just have to show you." He moved to try and grab her wrist, but a hand suddenly snatched his wrist up as Levy flinched away.

Natsu stood there, teeth bared like a dragon's. Flames cackled at the corners of his lips. Lucy stood behind him, dark eyes snapping and her body tensed. She looked to Levy and jerked her head and Levy scampered over to her.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded.

Natsu looked very much like a dragon as he suddenly grinned, eyes blazing with fury. "Listen here, you bastard. Levy's one of our nakama. A part of my family. And if you mess with her, you mess with all of us. Remember that the next time you think of touching her. We can't hurt you because you don't hold magic. But that won't stop us dragon slayers if she ends up hurt, you get me? I will turn you into ash." He threw Elroy's wrist down and then shoved him. Elroy stumbled, nearly spitting in anger.

"Natsu," Levy warned, suddenly guilty. All of this because of her.

Elroy glared for a few moments and then left, storming down the street, and Natsu puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Thanks," Levy murmured. "I shouldn't have been sitting out here. I just wanted some fresh air-"

"You shouldn't have to apologize for going outside," Natsu snapped, cranky. He placed a hand on the small of Lucy's back and nudged her towards the doors. "You need to report this to Gramps, Levy."

"I will if it happens again." Levy followed them inside. Her gaze scanned for Gajeel as she usually did when she set foot in the guildhall and she found him immediately staring at her from his corner. Suspicion crossed his gaze and then hardened and she wanted to cry.

She couldn't catch a break.

Lucy followed her gaze and chuckled. "At least he cares," she said gently.

"If he could just care a little _less_ ," Levy uttered and then thanked her friend one more time before making her way towards the iron mage. Lily sat with him, looking between them for a moment. And then the Exceed groaned and buried his face in his paws. "What?"

"You two are a nuisance," he muttered.

Gajeel grunted. "What happened?"

"Natsu saved me from a jerk who's _researched_ everything about me," Levy spat. "I can't even go outside!"

Alarm flickered through Lily's eyes. "Levy, you need to report this-"

"I know," she snapped. She grimaced. "Sorry. I just...the fact that I have to is ridiculous!"

Gajeel leaned over the table a fraction. "I can make him disappear."

Levy went to laugh but saw the glimmer of seriousness in Gajeel's eyes. The dragon slayer had a dark look she hadn't seen in years in his eyes, his lips pressed tightly together. His shoulders were tight with tension. He looked almost eager to make Elroy vanish.

"Gajeel," she said sharply, "no."

He huffed. "Ain't like he'd be missed."

"No, he wouldn't be, but that's not the point," Lily said firmly. "Gajeel, you're not going to make someone disappear." He looked concerned and Levy felt for him. Neither of them had seen this kind of agitation in the man since they'd first met him. Well, since she'd first met him. Lily had come into play later, but she supposed that he must have seen some kind of inklings throughout their fights.

Deciding to move on from the subject, Lily said nonchalantly, "I heard you two finally went on a date."

"Who spilled?" Levy sighed. "Mira?"

Lily chuckled. "Wendy."

" _Huh_." Levy blinked sleepily. "That's new." Gajeel slouched back in his seat, still cranky, and Levy shot him a warning look before resting her chin on her folded arms, closing her eyes to doze. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Lily stared at her. "That was fast."

"She hasn't been sleeping," Gajeel said bluntly. "Fucker's _everywhere_."

His cat sighed. "And she has to be the one to call the officials, or they won't even pay attention to anything. Not that they'll do anything period."

"I'm waitin' for him to try to hurt her," Gajeel admitted. "If I got good proof, I can go and beat the hell out of him."

"Didn't you say he poisoned her?" Lily gave him an incredulous look. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Not visible. I need something visible to keep my name clear. Shrimp wouldn't like it if I was thrown in jail again." He said the word "again" like it was nothing, but the darkness that fluttered over his face said otherwise. He didn't want to go back to the jails of the Council either.

Certainly not when someone was bothering Levy like he was.

"You want him to hurt her?" Lily snorted.

"I don't _want_ him to," Gajeel snapped, insulted. "But if it happens, I have a reason to go after him."

"You'll have to beat out Natsu," Lily mused. "Doesn't matter who it is, the second one of the guild is hurt, he's after the culprit."

Gajeel cackled. "Crazy bastard."

Lily rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Sorry about the late update! Didn't do so for various reasons. But it's here now. :3 And Elroy's being a bastard again._

 _Thanks to reviewers (HummingBird742, Guest #1, Guest #2, yorusorra, random-anime-gurl, Mizuki-Dono, Cris, RandomAnimeNerd, Sir Something, MorriganFae, and cortneykaszowski!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	8. Books

"Levy, you don't look so good."

Levy looked up mid-scribble, shadowed eyes startled. "Lucy," she recognized thickly, sitting back. "Sorry, you scared me."

Lucy smiled gently and sat down beside her. She gently touched her friend's shoulder. "Levy," she said quietly, "has he bothered you again?"

"I went to the park and stopped to chat with Gildarts when he passed through on his way here," Levy whispered, "and he decided to cut in. Who the hell cuts _Gildarts_ off to demand that I go with them on a date, Lucy? He's...not sane."

Lucy patted her shoulder comfortingly. "What did Gildarts do?"

"I told him no, got angry," Levy mumbled. "And then Gildarts dragged me here and told me not to go anywhere." She made a face. "The problem is, I accepted a job with Gajeel and Lily. Our train leaves this evening and I need to go pack."

"I can take Wendy and we can go pack you a bag," Lucy offered. "I'm sure Gildarts is talking to Makarov, but I'm sure neither would mind if you were leaving town for a while. They'll probably think it's good for you."

"I hope so." Levy smiled. "Thanks, Lu. You know where my apartment is?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep! I'll go get Wendy and we'll be on our way. Don't worry. That Elroy guy pissed off Gildarts. There's no way he'll get away with what he's doing now. Even the Council appreciates Gildarts. If anything, he can convince the authorities to do something." Lucy squeezed her shoulder and then left.

Levy went back to her translations. She scrubbed at an eye and squinted at the blurred words before giving up with a moan. She was _so tired_. And not just physically. She was tired of looking over her shoulder whenever she stepped outside. She just wanted some peace…

She had begun to doze off when a hand dropped heavily onto her head and ruffled her blue hair. "Oi. Shorty."

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy whimpered, not raising her head. "What could you possibly want?"

He scowled a little and then narrowed his crimson gaze. "Gramps told me you ain't goin' on our job. The hell's that about?"

She made a small gesture. "Elroy. Gildarts."

Gajeel stared blankly at her. "Huh?" he muttered.

She glared as she lifted her head. "Gildarts," she muttered, "met Elroy when he interrupted our conversation and demanded I give him a chance to take me on a date. I thought he was going to turn the park to rubble when he started getting mean about it."

"Wish he had. Then he would have buried the fucker alive." Gajeel grumbled for a few moments. "Gramps told me to go. You gonna be okay?"

"I asked for permission to take Lily into my room, so yeah." Levy closed her eyes. "Erza let me...so long as he behaves…" Her voice drifted off as her breathing began to even out and Gajeel huffed a little, affectionately winding a blue lock of hair around his finger and tugging once. She didn't stir.

"Gajeel." Gajeel glanced over to see Makarov standing nearby, a troubled look in his eyes, and Gildarts beside him. Gajeel left Levy alone and moved towards them. Makarov's gaze flickered to the solid-script mage and then back to him. "What do you know about the man Gildarts described?"

"Elroy?" Gajeel snarled his name in disgust. "Won't leave Levy alone. Fucker is _everywhere_. Tried to poison her not too long ago, when we were out grabbin' a bite to eat."

Gildarts might have applauded the iron mage had he not mentioned the poisoning. "Are you sure that the poison was intended for her?" He shrugged, crossing his muscled arms, and Gildarts narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this. We can't hurt him without proof."

"We're not looking to hurt people," Makarov warned.

"No, I'm lookin' for a reason to rip him to shreds."

" _Gajeel_ ," Makarov snapped. "I understand your anger, but you know as well as I do that it will not end well should he turn up dead." Gajeel made a face and then looked away. "We have no obvious proof of the poisoning, but we do have witnesses that saw him grab her wrist."

Gajeel paused. "How long have you known?"

"Since Gray came to me, mentioning that some man had tried to grab Levy." Makarov spoke bluntly. "I don't like that she hasn't come to me about the matter, but Levy is strong and probably wants to do this on her own. I do not blame her. But it can't go on like this."

The dragon slayer looked over his shoulder at her. He studied her for a few moments. "You'll watch her while I'm out?"

"We'll keep an eye on her," Gildarts reassured. "I didn't like the looks of that guy. Too shifty."

Gajeel flashed a quick grin and then shrugged. "I'm out then." Without another word, he headed for the doors.

Gildarts watched him go with a roll of his eyes. "Kids are useless. Don't know anything."

Makarov chuckled. "They'll work it out."

"Yeah. And I can take down Acnologia with a tap on the nose." Gildarts scoffed. "Come on, let's get that letter sent to the Council…"

* * *

"Thanks for staying with me," Levy said honestly as she made her way through the halls of Fairy Hills.

"Of course," Lily purred, tail twitching. "I consider it an honor that Erza allowed me to be here."

"Only because Gildarts asked her as a personal favor, and that's not something he does." Levy smiled warmly at him and then let him go when they reached her apartment. He hovered beside her, wings snapped out as she opened the door.

They slipped inside. "Make yourself at home, Lily," she instructed, kicking her shoes off and weaving through mounds of books. Lily looked horrified by the sight of all of them, stunned that someone could have that many books.

She was sorting through books to find one she wanted to read when Lily suddenly sneezed. She looked over her shoulder and found him peering at the topmost books of the bookshelves that lined her walls, covered in dust. "What are you doing?" she questioned. She went to stand beneath him, head craned back.

"Looking," he explained. "I knew you had a lot of books, but _this_ …"

Levy grinned. "For the longest time, until I became close with my teammates, books were my only friends. When I first joined the guild, I didn't trust very many people. It took me a long time to open up and it's only because of a combined effort between Erza and Gray - and Natsu - that I did. They bullied me into talking with each of them at various points and the others eventually joined in."

Lily looked at her in surprise. "You've never mentioned anything before the guild...I assumed you had merely arrived too young to remember."

"No, I didn't. I arrived because it's where the Council placed me." Levy gave a rueful smile as she dropped to sit on her bed. "My parents were murdered by black mages. I don't remember them very well, so don't get yourself so horrified looking," she added at the look on his face. "It's fine, Lily. The Council arrived when he was turning on me and then killed him. They took one look at me and sent me to an orphanage. But...they're not meant for mages, so the orphanage contacted Fairy Tail and I was allowed into the guild. When I was old enough, I came to live here."  
Levy flopped backwards onto her bed, eyes warm. "I don't regret joining Fairy Tail. I never have."

"Fairy Tail is certainly a special guild." Lily came to sit beside her. "I am grateful to have been allowed into it. It has taught me many things."

"It has," Levy agreed. "And we've made a ton of friends."

The two exchanged a warm look and then looked up at the ceiling that was almost hidden by towering spires of books.

* * *

The next morning, Levy decided to go to the bookstore. Lily agreed to go with her, to make a quick stop before they went to the guildhall. She was eager, as a new book she'd been looking forward to had been released and she knew that the owner of the store had set it aside for her before they sold out.

When they reached the store, she stepped in without hesitation, half-way through an argument with Lily.

"I'm _not_ asking Gajeel if he wants to go out again," she argued. "We went out Friday, and we hang out a lot at the guildhall. I don't want him to get annoyed with me!"

"Please," the Exceed scoffed. "Believe me when I say that he doesn't think he gets enough time with you."

"Still." Levy browsed through books, taking her time as she touched each spine, the scent of books touching her nose. She smiled lovingly to herself. "I guess I can ask if he wants to go out again," she finally sighed. "If you're sure he wants to. Nowhere to eat though. I don't feel like being almost poisoned again."

Lily chuckled and then suddenly furrowed his brow, whiskers twitching. "How the hell did I get so involved with your love life?"

Levy laughed and grabbed a book before waving for him to follow her over to the register. "Just two books?" the owner of the shop, an elderly man, teased.

Levy beamed. "I really have to get going. I don't have too much time to wander around today."

The owner gave her a gentle look. "Take care of yourself, Levy," he told her as he handed the books back. "I don't like those shadows beneath your eyes."

"I will," she agreed. She took her books and gave the owner a wave before heading for the door.

She pressed her hands against the glass to push the door open-

It didn't. She tried again and then furrowed her brow. "Your door is stuck again," she called, but the owner called back that he'd gotten it fixed, that it couldn't be. "Then did someone lock it?"

"Levy," Lily said uncertainly. "Something isn't-"

The sound of shattering glass was heard and then Levy shouted as she was blasted by a wave of heat. Lily yowled as his fur was singed, flames blasting over them. Levy hit the ground rolling and then couldn't move for a moment, ears ringing. Finally, she shook her head and shot to her feet, horrified as flames towered above her.

"What the hell?!" Lily shouted.

Wiping soot from her face, she grabbed the Exceed and bolted for the back of the store. The owner was in shock, shaking when she found him. Coughing as smoke filled the air, eyes watering, Levy grabbed his arm with care and gently led him to the side door. Panic filled her when it, too, was locked. "Lily, could you break through the glass up front for us?"

"Yes, but that requires getting close to the blaze." Lily had taken on his larger form all ready, his teeth bared in a snarl. With gentle hands, he nudged the owner and Levy forward. "Not that we have much of a choice. Keep your heads down."

Levy coughed harshly as smoke drowned her lungs. She flinched when flames leaped at them, heard shouts and sirens coming from outside as officials arrived to put the fire out. She staggered, grimacing.

"Lily," she breathed, stumbling.

"I've got you," he reassured. Lily checked on the old man and then readied himself. With ease, he broke through the front glass door. Levy guided the owner out and together, the trio spilled into the street. Lily lost his large transformation and hovered tiredly beside her until she plucked him out of the air.

Levy gulped down fresh air desperately. The owner of the store was immediately swarmed by officials who didn't give her a second glance once they saw her guild emblem. Levy scowled and dropped to her knees in the middle of the street, exhausted despite the earliness of the morning.

Yet her hazel eyes were all ready searching and they found who she was looking for with ease.

Elroy grinned angelically and disappeared down an alley.

* * *

 _BOOM! XD_

 _Mizuki-Dono, in regards to languages...not really. If there is, I'd be interested to hear it. As you said, it's basically just growling, purrs, etc. S'why Levy has problems with the sounds. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Guest #1, Mizuki-Dono, yorusorra,RandomAnimeNerd, Ali, JcL107,random-anime-gurl, and Typhlosion8!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	9. Cards

Levy didn't bother to wait until officials realized that she needed medical attention for her burns and smoke inhalation. She stumbled through the streets quickly until she reached the guildhall and made her way inside, knowing without a doubt that she'd be seen the second she went in.

It was near empty, due to the earliness of the day. People would start arriving soon. Lucy was somewhat relieved to not see Jet or Droy, or even Lucy. Levy had no doubt that she was probably sleeping later than usual thanks to Natsu sneaking into her bed, something she always complained about but didn't mind.

Mirajane was there, though. As was Wendy, something she wanted to thank the heavens above for.

"Levy!" Mirajane gasped, seeing her soot-streaked form. "What happened?"

"Elroy," Lily hissed furiously in her arms, tail lashing. "He burned down a bookstore with us inside."

Wendy flew at them with a high-pitched trill, rambling in the language that Levy was still barely able to understand despite Charle's protests. Something about Levy looking like she'd come out of a fire pit? She didn't know. Levy let Lily go so that Mirajane could tend to his wounds until Wendy was done.

"This is too far," Mirajane said softly. "We'll be allowed to take action."

"It doesn't matter what you do," Levy said hollowly. "He'll find me, and he'll do something like this again. The owner of the shop was hurt because I decided to go in this morning."

"That's not your fault," Wendy said sharply. She looked into Levy's eyes fiercely. "You're not at fault, Levy! He probably followed you-"

A sob tore from Levy's throat. "He's _everywhere_. And I'm so tired because...because of him, and-"

Mirajane wrapped her into a gentle hug with a soft look in her blue eyes. "Oh, Levy," she murmured. "We'll help you figure this out, okay?"

"What if he does that to the guildhall?" Levy fretted, biting her lip so hard it bled.

"We have a Natsu," Wendy said cheerfully, trilling softly under her breath as she tended to a few burns. "Natsu can eat all of the flames."

"But-"

" _Levy_ ," Mirajane cut her off, "everyone will be fine, okay? It's _you_ we're worried about." Mirajane gently touched her friend's cheek, frowning. "When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know," Levy whispered, eyes tearing up.

Wendy finished with Levy and moved onto Lily. After a moment, she was done, standing to turn to Charle. "Charle, what time did our train leave?"

Charle sniffed. "Ten."

"Then we've got a little while before we have to meet Romeo." Levy looked at her curiously. Wendy smiled brightly. "Romeo invited Charle and I along on his first solo job." Her eyes glowed excitedly. "So Charle and I are going to help him in Hargeon with a mud slide."

"That's good. Congratulations." Levy sat back on her bar stool, her hazel eyes dull. "Mirajane, can I...stay here for the rest of the day? Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Mirajane reassured warmly. "You, too, Lily."

Lily snorted, practically spitting in anger as he hissed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Mirajane smiled and patted Levy's head. "I'll get you two some breakfast and some clean clothes for you, Levy." She slid away without waiting for a response.

By the time she came back, Levy was passed out, head resting in her folded arms.

* * *

Levy was prodded awake a few hours later by an amused looking Gray. His black eyes were dancing as she blinked blearily at him, raising a brow impatiently as she waited to hear why he'd woken her up. "Levy, do you want to go out with a few of us? Mirajane figured you'd be safe if you were with us. Gramps agreed."

"Where's Lily?" she yawned, sitting up. "Is he going?"

Gray shook his head. "Gramps sent him with a letter to the Council about requesting permission for magic in self-defense. Anyways, it's gonna be me, Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia. Oh! And Cana. We're making sure we keep alcohol out of her belongings so you don't have to worry about forceful drinking again."

"In that case, let me see if I can get that change of clothes and I'll go," Levy said eagerly with a warm smile. "Thank you, Gray."

Gray grinned and went to tell the group that was all sitting at a table watching them patiently. Levy hoisted herself to her feet and made her way over to the bar, waving for Mirajane. When she'd gone to change and had pulled on the clothes Mirajane had stashed away in her size, Levy went to join the others.

Natsu greeted her playfully in a deep throated Draconian way and Lucy smacked his shoulder. "Natsu!"

Levy grinned and responded politely, winking at the pink-haired mage when he looked delighted at how easily she'd been able to figure it out.

"How are you feeling?" Juvia asked softly. "Juvia heard-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Levy said firmly. She gasped when Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders, slurring in her ear, "Look at your cute little chest. I could-"

" _Cana_!" Levy wailed, smacking Cana's groping hands away. The others laughed and Lucy looped her arm through Levy's.

"Ready?" she asked.

Levy beamed.

* * *

They ended up all seated in a park on the far side of Magnolia. Gray had gently asked if she'd been there and caught sight of Elroy, but Levy had been happy to report that she hadn't seen him at all in the location.

Cana had decided it would be best to play some cards and was mockingly reading their futures like a fortune teller.

"You," she said seriously to Lucy, "will experience a great love with someone close to you."

Lucy snorted, flushing, and Levy smirked at the way Natsu puffed up in agitation. _Idiot,_ Levy thought. He should have known better.

Cana frowned and it hit Levy that she really _was_ fortune telling. "But...you will temporarily lose someone close to you as well." Worry flickered through her eyes, her gaze darting up to Lucy. "Their fate is unknown until the outcome has arrived."

"That makes _no_ sense," Happy told her from Lucy's lap.

"What he said," Gray agreed.

Cana shrugged and pulled back. "I'm just the messenger."

Cana suddenly wiggled her cards in Levy's direction, waggling her eyebrows, and Levy grinned. Leaning forward, she challenged, "Go for it."

Cana shuffled the cards and then set them up. After a moment, she flipped a few over and pressed a hand over her mouth in thought, studying them. "In the next few days, something important will be discovered in the least expected way. You'll find happiness with someone or something you desire...at the same time, however, there's a great sorrow in your life. Death waits around the corner, though it doesn't know whether or not it'll strike. Danger plays even now as you look to avoid it."

Silence.

And then-

"Oh, my god," Levy wailed, "I didn't want the scary bits!"

"We're going to be looking around corners for years!" Lucy shrieked.

Cana grinned and sat back. "I'm just the messenger," she repeated with a laugh. "Don't worry. The dark cards are usually really, really distant from the situation. They don't truly mean what I say normally. I make them dramatic."

But there was still a glimmer in her eyes as she looked around, untrusting.

"Well, either way," Gray drawled, "we're a guild and we won't let anything happen to anyone."

"What he said," Natsu said cheerfully, leaning heavily on Lucy until she wailed and toppled sideways beneath his heavy weight.

Levy smiled a little at her friends and then settled back onto her back, legs stretched out in front of her and her elbows propping her upper half up to watch as Cana moved onto a curious Juvia, who got flustered at her future. Cana looked at her. "This is nice," she told her. "Even after this morning."

"I agree," she murmured, her eyes sparkling. "It's nice to have friends around, relaxing and helping us look."

Levy's face turned bitter. "I hate that we even have to look."

"I'm sure," she reassured, "we won't have to look soon enough."

Levy gave him a small smile, happy to have the cat with her. She looked over when Lucy suddenly touched her arm and leaned over. "You can take a nap," she said softly. "We won't go anywhere, Levy. We'll sit and keep an eye on you."

"You invited me out," she protested. "I don't-"

"You can hang out with us any time," she disagreed. "Just take a nap, Levy. Please? You've lost weight and you look so pale…"

Levy spared a look at the rest of them and they were all nodding calmly in agreement. Even Happy looked like a bobble head. Levy smiled a fraction. "Fine, I'll take a nap."

"Good. Now you can stop looking so deathly pale," Cana muttered.

Levy stuck her tongue out at the brunette and then flopped down. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes-

And was out like a light.

* * *

"Levy," a voice whispered as she was shaken. Levy tiredly blinked her hazel eyes open, sleepily looking up at the familiar face above hers. Lucy smiled gently. "Levy, c'mon. Time to wake up. We need to head back to the guildhall. Natsu's demanding dinner." Her gaze flicked up. "And we've got company."

The solid-script mage sat up in an instant and looked wildly, heart fluttering in her chest. She found Elroy almost instantly, watching them from where he was seated casually on a bench. Levy shuddered and looked quickly back to Lucy with a look of speechless despair.

Lucy smiled faintly. "I've got the others. Come on, let's hurry back."

"Right," she rasped, letting Lucy haul her to her feet. She stumbled, rubbing an eye.

Natsu looked ready to burst into flames, Gray glaring right out at the man as Levy helped Lucy fold the blanket. Juvia and Cana shoved it into the basket they'd brought. Cana lifted her gaze warily, that strange glimmer back in her eyes.

They set off for the guildhall.

Levy didn't miss the way the alcoholic looked around every street corner.

She checked everywhere with every step she took, looking over her shoulder and down the street and alleys, even with Natsu beside her, chattering in Draconian as if he was trying to keep her occupied. Occasionally, he said something she truly didn't understand and would clarify when she asked.

It wasn't until he frowned and suddenly turned to Lucy, looking her in the eye and uttering a phrase that Levy had heard before, that Lucy got annoyed with him.

"Don't talk like that when I can't understand," she huffed.

Levy stared hard at the fire mage. "Gajeel said that to me, but he won't tell me what it means-"

Natsu smirked knowingly at her. "I'm not telling you either."

"Jerk," she muttered.

He snickered. "It's not a phrase said lightly, I'll tell you that." His face softened a little. "It's one of the most important phrases in Draconian."

A spark of realization flickered through her. She had an idea of what it was, but she wasn't entirely sure. She mouthed it to herself, feeling the way it curled over her tongue and out of her mouth.

"I see," she murmured.

Natsu turned back to Lucy and beamed, but she was arguing with Happy now. Levy studied the look in his eyes, the warm expression, and smiled to herself. Lucy had no idea. No idea that Natsu was so enamored with her.

Cana looked outright tired of all of their dancing around as she told Happy, "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know," Happy agreed, pouting. "No matter what I do, it's no good."

"Christmas comes around, I'm shoving their mouths full of mistletoe," Cana muttered.

* * *

 _Sorry about the late update again. I've had a rough few days and almost didn't update again today._

 _Thanks to reviewers (njj258, Typhlosion8, RandomAnimeNerd, orusorra, Mizuki-Dono, Ali, RedBexley, HummingBird742, Freereader18, NylliaDelta, Galven, Otaku-neesan, Miemie, Desna, and Grandeeney Marvell!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	10. Soul

Levy stretched her arms above her head and looked over her shoulder to check the time a few hours later, her jaws stretching in a large yawn. She'd been told she could stay the night in the guildhall if she wanted - Gildarts planned to stay the night to get some paperwork done and Makarov had suggested she stay by him. Naturally, she'd accepted.

"Levy!"

The solid-script mage looked over and found Lucy waving to get her attention. The blonde had Happy in her arms, Natsu at her side, and her bag slung over her shoulder. Her dark eyes were concerned. "We're heading out, Levy. Are you going to be okay?"

Levy nodded. "I'll be fine," she reassured, crossing her arms. "Lily and I are staying here and Gajeel will be back in the morning. On top of it all, Gildarts will be here all night. I'll hang with him."

"If you're sure…" Lucy waved a final time. She and Natsu exchanged a look and then headed for the doors. They closed loudly behind Lucy and finally, Levy found that she and Lily - who had fallen asleep on a table - were alone within the main portion of the guildhall. She'd promised to clean up for the night so Mirajane could head home earlier than normal. Light spilled out from beneath the door to Makarov's office - Gildarts hard at work, she supposed.

Levy approached the door. She knocked and when she heard Gildarts tell her to come in, she did so. She merely peeked her head in and gave a hesitant smile. "Everyone's gone. I'm going to clean up the guildhall and then head up to one of the rooms to sleep."

Gildarts glanced up from the paperwork he'd been doing and gave her a warm smile. "Got it. I'll be down here doing...this." He gave his paperwork a look of disgust, earning a laugh from her. "Just shout if you need anything."

"I will," she said firmly. She waved and then headed towards the bar to wipe it down one more time. When she was done with it as wella s the tables lining the guildhall, she woke Lily. "Come on," she murmured, "let's head up."

"Okay," he agreed, yawning widely.

Levy giggled and scooped her friend into her arms. When she was set, she locked the front doors and then climbed the stairs.

She found a room that was fresh, checking the windows first and foremost. Locked, she was relieved to find. She peered at the street outside, scanning the darkness. She saw nothing and nearly whimpered in relief. Not that he wouldn't know she was there. He would know. He knew where she was at all times, it appeared.

She closed the curtains and then nudged the door shut before kicking her shoes off. Not bothering to look for a change of clothes, she crawled into bed with Lily. The Exceed made himself comfortable beside her and Levy closed her eyes after tucking the blankets around them. She hugged him, and he purred quietly before falling asleep entirely.

Sighing heavily through her nose, Levy forced herself to relax.

She heard the chirping of birds at dawn before sleep even began to creep over her.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in greeting, practically high on caffeine.

It was late in the morning, and the iron mage had just gotten in. He'd barely stepped into the guildhall before she'd called a greeting, and his crimson eyes went to her immediately. Relief flickered through him. Relief that she hadn't disappeared while he'd been away. He vowed to not take anymore jobs until she was safe.

Because he'd seen Elroy on his way in, and it pissed him off.

Beyond _belief._

Lily was at her side, he saw, and he grunted and waved a little before stepping up to the bar. Mirajane smiled at him in greeting. "Hey, Gajeel," she murmured, lowering her voice, "you aren't going out anytime soon, are you?"

"No," he said a bit more sharply than he intended. "Why?"

Mirajane cleared her throat, biting her lip. "I'll let Levy explain what happened while you were gone, but...Gildarts has been keeping an eye out for her and...and we were given the clear to use magic if need be."

Gajeel ground his teeth together, anger racing through him. "I see," he gritted out.

She gave him a fierce look. "Don't you get angry with her. She's already stressed out enough without you adding to it. Just...support her, Gajeel. Support her and help her where you can until we're given reason to either arrest him or...otherwise."

He grunted in response. "Whatever," he growled, but Mirajane looked satisfied with his answer and took the signed form that told the Council he'd done his work to the client's satisfaction. When she had waved him off, he went back to where Levy and Lily were, his crimson eyes all ready blazing. "What the fuck happened?"

Levy grimaced, exchanging a look with Lily, who sipped quietly at his kiwi juice. Levy rolled her eyes. Clearly he wasn't going to help her… "I stopped at a bookstore yesterday morning. To get a new book. We're pretty sure it was...him, but someone lit the place on fire. After locking us and the owner inside."

The look on Gajeel's face had her rushing to say, flustered, "We're fine! No one was hurt. The poor owner of the place was in shock last time I checked, but other than that, he's entirely fine."

Gajeel let loose a massive breath that spoke of the control he was trying to keep. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he spat.

She furrowed her brow, giving him a look of disapproval for his language. "I went out with a couple of our friends yesterday and we were fine."

"I'm always fine," Lily said unhelpfully. "It's you we need to watch over."

After a few moments in which he tried to calm himself, Gajeel ground out, "Damn it, woman. Can't leave you alone for a goddamn second."

She smiled faintly and then relaxed as he grouchily dropped to sit with she and Lily, his red eyes full of annoyance. Leaning over the table, she told him, "I've been practicing my Draconian with Natsu."

He arched a pierced brow. "Have you?" he grunted, and then fired off a statement.

She flushed and patted her wild hair down. "My hair is _not_ all over the place," she hissed, making Lily chuckle in his amusement. She snarled the same phrase back at him, adding on a few sounds, and Gajeel snickered.

"Look at ya," he mocked, waving. "The shrimp has some bite to her."

She sputtered angrily and Gajeel only found himself smirking, delighted to be home and teasing her. Levy grumbled under her breath and swept some loose hair out of her face, puffing her cheeks up in agitation and Gajeel watched her closely.

Until she demanded, "You owe me dinner."

Lily choked on his kiwi juice. Gajeel's eyes widened a fraction. "Really? 'Cause I don't remember you doin' anything for me as of late, shrimp."

She stuck her tongue out and he cackled. "You owe me dinner for calling me that. And for thinking my hair was a mess. It was quite rude to say that."

A gleam appeared in his crimson gaze as he rocked forward, getting into her personal bubble. "Fine. Where d'ya wanna eat then, shorty?" She glared, though a smile tugged at her lips.

Levy leaned back, tapping at her chin. "I decided last time we went out. And _you_ owe _me_. So you decide. Surprise me. I'm fine with anywhere."

"Are you?" he challenged.

She thought it over. "...okay, so no...weird places. I don't want any bars or taverns either. I don't feel like getting squashed by people who don't know how to deal with small people."

He smirked. "I know a place. I'll meet ya here tonight."

"What time?"

"Six." A pause. "Five-thirty."

"Five-thirty then." Levy looked excited, her hazel eyes sparkling and Gajeel grinned, liking the fact that she was so eagerly looking forward to dinner with him of all people. He hated being around the happy-go-lucky people of his guild for too long, but Levy was someone he could handle being around constantly - she and Lily were alike in that aspect.

She suddenly leaned over the table, smirking, and he arched a pierced brow when she came within an inch of his face. He patiently studied her face, waiting to see what she was doing-

And then sputtered at the phrase she whispered to him in his own language, reeling back.

Levy climbed to her feet, laughing, and went to ask if Erza would be willing to walk her to Fairy Hills and back for her date. Lily looked between them, bewildered. "What'd she say?" He looked to Gajeel, who'd turned red and covered the lower half of his face with a hand. "Gajeel?"

He shook his head wildly, still flustered, earning a snicker from his cat.

Soft sounds had left her lips, curved with a hard edge that changed the meaning entirely. It was a familiar phrase, one he was sure she didn't entirely understand but had come to understand the general meaning.

To him, the phrase was much more than she probably thought it to be.

That simple sounded phrase he'd given her the first time he'd spoken Draconian to her - and she'd changed it just enough.

He'd originally told her, _"I care deeply for you."_ Or something along those lines. The language didn't translate directly into the one they normally spoke. Levy, however, had changed that. With just a few alterations, she'd changed the entire sentence into something much more important.

 _"You hold the key to my soul."_

* * *

 _Sorry about the late updates. Bubbles, your wait is over. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (kmmcm, Typhlosion8, yorusorra, RandomAnimeNerd, LittleMarshmallowAli, NylliaDelta, HummingBird742, Levsa, Freereader18, Galven, JcL107, ShadowSpears, Grandeeney Marvell, and Treblemkr!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	11. Brick

Levy eyed herself in the mirror in her apartment in Fairy Hills, criticizing every detail to make sure she looked like she wanted to. She nodded firmly to herself, fixed her headband one last time, and then smirked.

A pink dress tied with black lace around her throat and down her chest. The lace lined the edges of the skirt, the part where it cut off into sleeveless slits for her arms. On each arm she wore a sleeve that had been tied on to match, her feet clad in black shoes, and a black headband in her hair. She nodded.

Surely this would do for whatever Gajeel had planned?

Her hazel eyes glowed as she checked the time and grabbed her purse.

She paused to contemplate.

 _To ask for an escort or to not…_ She struggled before furrowing her brow. Gajeel knew she would be there and it wasn't too far...it was a busy time and there were people everywhere on the way back to Fairy Tail's guildhall…

Alone it was. She'd just hurry.

Levy headed out, tugging her door shut and locking it behind her. Just in case, she told herself, even as she realized with a sinking stomach that she never used to lock her door. Elroy had entirely ruined everything for her.

Well...not _everything_.

He _had_ seemed to give she and Gajeel the push they'd needed.

Levy left Fairy Hills, her legs moving quickly to push her to the guildhall. For the first time in a while, she didn't think to look around every corner, look over her thin shoulder and see if she was being followed. She didn't think anything of Elroy, looking forward to her date.

She was crossing the street, the guildhall a street over, when he struck.

One second she was reaching the curb of the street opposite, the next she could taste a metallic rustic tang in her mouth, her dazed hazel eyes trying to focus on the ground in front of her face. A groan escaped her and she tucked her arms beneath her to shove herself to her feet, but froze when someone's feet appeared in her line of vision.

"I'm sorry, Miss Levy," Elroy said earnestly as he crouched to peer at her. He ducked his head to look into her eyes, his own green gaze sorrowful. "I only wanted to hit you once...hard enough to knock you out, but I didn't manage it."

A chill ran down her spine. Levy sputtered words that she couldn't remember a moment later, trying to get a grip on her dizzy mind to figure out what to do. What was happening.

Elroy frowned when she didn't respond, but continued. "I've been trying to find you alone for weeks, but you've been avoiding me." He clicked his tongue, as if scolding her. "I tried approaching, but you always had someone with you to give me nasty words and looks. They turned you against me, Miss Levy."

Finally, Levy breathed, "I wasn't turned against you. You're psychotic."

He huffed. "I don't like that word. Don't use it."

"I don't like the way you're being an ass, but there's nothing I can do about that, now is there?"

Ignoring her biting remark, he patted her cheek. Levy wanted to vomit at his touch. "Miss Levy," he hummed, "I know you think you don't like me, that you've been fooled otherwise, but I can prove that I'm better for you. I'm much better than _him_." His gaze flickered with rage, his lip curling in disgust. _Gajeel_ , she realized. He was talking about Gajeel. "Since they wouldn't let you give me a chance, I'll have to make a chance for me. You were supposed to be knocked out. I used a brick...I thought I hit you hard enough."

Levy's mouth felt dry like cotton as he gripped her wrist and hauled her upright. Her head spun, her vision bleary. She staggered, so busy on remaining upright that she barely noticed as he brushed her dress off with a loving look, or how fixed her headband and hair. Levy had thrown her arms out to remain upright.

Had she not been struck with a brick, she might have made a run for it. But to run seemed like a hideous idea when your head ached like someone was whamming on it like a drum. But she'd been hit, she realized. She'd been _hit_.

She was, despite the limited Council laws, allowed to use her magic against him.

She licked her lips. Levy drew it into her veins, dwelling in the feeling of the magic she'd loved for so long, and let it gathered expertly into her fingertips. Solid-script magic was a magic that was as free as Gray's ice-make.

She used it to blast him in the face with flames.

He screamed in surprise, and she threw herself backwards, staggering when dizziness swept through her. Her vision tunneled, but she turned and ran. Gajeel would be waiting there, she told herself. Someone would have-

A hand clamped on her wrist.

A scowling Elroy, face smeared with ash, dragged her, snarling, towards him. He clamped something metal onto her wrist and Levy flinched as her magic was drained right back out of her. "I didn't want to. I know you like your magic. But if you're going to do _that_ with it...I'll forgive you this time. Just this time."

Levy felt sick.

Her arm flashed with pain every time he yanked her. Levy couldn't help but glare at the back of his head as Elroy led her down the street and turned a corner, moving quickly. He remained near the canal, and despite hating him and being somewhat terrified, she had to give Elroy credit. He certainly knew how to confuse a dragon slayer's nose.

Too bad he didn't notice her slyly ripping pieces of ribbon off her dress - she could get it fixed, after all. She dropped them every now and then, making sure to hastily wedge her heel in so they were crushed into the cobbled streets. He'd surely kill her if he found out. She grew terrified every time he looked her way as she did it.

She forced a smile to her lips as he looked back at her, checking. He beamed, delighted.

 _Make him think you're pleasant and willing and happy,_ she told herself. Keep him happy. Keep him happy and _live_.

Gajeel would come looking and soon. He was more aware of it all than anyone else and he had been expecting her. Hopefully, he would come looking soon.

She began to get nervous as he slowed, muttering to himself lowly enough that she couldn't hear what he was saying. Elroy looked over his shoulder. And then he furrowed his brow. Something in Levy's heart sank when he stepped back and scooped up a piece of ribbon she'd left behind. He studied it. Elroy turned it over in his hand, and then slowly looked to her with disappointment in his emerald eyes.

"Miss Levy," he said sadly, clicking his tongue.

Levy's head throbbed with pain, her heart with terror.

"Miss Levy," he repeated, voice soft and dark. "I know you are smarter than this."

Levy cast her mind for solutions and came up with only one - one that was risky, one that might not work at all, yet was one of very few options. Another slid into her thoughts to go alongside it and she decided she had no other choice until she could get the manacle of magic-sealing material off of her.

"I am," she said unevenly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She tasted blood. She barely noticed, taking note of how far she had between she and the canal. "I'm much smarter than this. You're right. Just as right about that as you are wrong about my boyfriend."

What the hell, they were close enough to getting to that point anyways.

Levy surged forward with outstretched arms, slamming her hands against Elroy's chest as hard as she could. He stumbled back, tripping on the curb and falling. Without hesitation, using precious seconds, Levy threw herself into the canal at her back. She would have preferred to throw _him_ in, but sometimes it didn't work like that.

She surfaced, kicking. She heard Elroy shouting his outrage at her as she swam to the other side. She flinched as his feet pounded on cobbled streets, racing as fast as he could for the nearest bridge. Arms shaking, Levy hauled herself free of the water and then, shaking water from her eyes, tore off for the guildhall, gasping before pushing a scream out as loud as she could.

Levy was furious - _furious_ that she couldn't draw on her magic, and no matter how much she clawed at the thick iron manacle, it wouldn't come off.

She rounded a street corner. The guildhall was in sight. So close, she thought. She could see the double doors. _So close!_

He hit her like she'd run into a solid wall. Levy went down with a shriek as Elory tackled her. She fought as hard as she could, raking her nails down his cheek and kicking with her legs. She screamed again, trying to get anyone out and to notice. This close to the guildhall, someone would notice...right?

Heaving for air, Elroy sneered at her and forced her down, pinning her wrists above her head. Sweat dripped from the tips of his hair. "Did you really think," he gasped, "I wouldn't know ways to get around?"

She spat at him, watching with satisfaction as her saliva spattered across his cheek. He wiped it off with a shoulder - and then froze. He rolled a second before a gust of wind buffeted a wall, shattering it.

Levy crawled away on her hands and knees, scraping her soft skin, but didn't notice as Wendy glared with her teeth bared. She looked like some kind of demonic angel to Levy. Her hair practically rose around her, Charle spitting mad on her shoulder.

She trilled, high-pitched and loud. A call for fellow dragon slayers, Levy realized, slumping against the ground with an exhausted groan. Her bruised wrist ached - so did her head. Elroy swore, shooting to his feet. He ducked to avoid a blow from Wendy when she fired off another Roar, and then fled.

Levy watched him go with a scowl and then heaved herself to her feet one final time. She staggered over to Wendy, not having the energy to so much as smile. "Thanks," she whispered.

Wendy wore no look of her usual kindness as she spat, "No problem."

Rubbing her manacled wrist, Levy murmured, "Gajeel?"

"He was following your scent," Wendy explained, finally beginning to relax. She looked up to the solid-script mage. "When you didn't show up on time, he went to check at Fairy Hills. I met him at the door. You were gone. So we went looking."

"Thank you," Levy said lowly. There was a tired, hollow feeling in her chest. She was tired - so _tired_. She wanted this to be over. She wanted all of this to be done-

Wendy lifted her head and trilled again, cutting Levy's thoughts off. "She's calling Gajeel," Charle explained, surprisingly gentle for once. Her dark eyes flickered. "He responded."

"Did he?"

Levy furrowed her brow. The words sounded like they'd come from someone else.

She opened her mouth to speak.

Her head sent a violent flash of pain through it and she knew nothing more.

* * *

 _And Elroy strikes, bastard that he is! Now we're stepping into some major upcoming events. ;)_

 _And something that Bubbles is concerned about. Bubbles, you know what I'm talking about._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, BUBBLES!, Dinoadge, random-anime-gurl, LittleMarshmallowAli, Shadow Spears, RandomAnimeNerd, Guest #1, NylliaDelta, and FtfanDessarai!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	12. Breakfast

He stalked through the guildhall, keeping to the edge as he made his way for the stairs that would take him to Levy. Gajeel's red eyes burned with anger - no, not anger. Rage, fury, emotions so dark, he thought for a split second that he'd gone back to Phantom Lord.

"She's okay," Wendy had told him when she'd met him at the door. She'd explained what had happened, what she'd heard from Levy, how she was now, and that Levy had wanted to keep it under wraps. She wanted no one but him, Wendy, Charle, and Makarov - perhaps Gildarts - knowing. He'd said nothing to anyone but Lily.

Who had flown ahead of him while he talked with Makarov to sit with his shrimp.

 _"It seems,"_ he remembered Makarov saying, _"we have a problem with a manacle that Elroy placed on her. It seals her magic. It's made of iron, but outside of that we cannot figure out what it is. See what you can do about it. If all else fails, we will contact the Council. Their soft spot for Levy will help in this moment. I've sent word that I want permission to hunt him down and arrest him. I'm sure they'll allow it."_

He didn't want permission to arrest Elroy.

He wanted permission to watch him bleed in tiny pieces.

Gajeel pushed those thoughts away as he reached the door to the infirmary room Levy had been calling home. He knocked once and something in him softened when she called for him to enter.

He ducked in without pause, rumbling a soft sound of unhappiness.

Levy was tucked into bed with Lily in her lap and a bandage wrapped around her head. She'd made it back hours before as he'd come back and conferenced with Makarov about what had happened.

She didn't bother to throw him a smile, though her eyes lit up just a fraction at the sight of him. Something in Gajeel's chest loosened as he walked over to stand beside her bed.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, "that I missed-"

"Stop," he snarled. She flinched, frowning, and he grimaced. His gaze shifted to his cat. "Lil'," he rumbled, "could you-"

Lily flicked his tail once. "I'll be downstairs should you need me." Without a second glance at either of them, his wings snapped out and he flew out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She should have looked hurt by the command. Instead, she merely searched his gaze for a moment before her expression broke. "I couldn't," she breathed, breath hitching. "I couldn't...I couldn't get away. I tried, and I tried to fight-"

Gajeel cut her off swiftly.

She jerked in surprise when his lips met hers, his warm calloused fingers gently gripping her chin and holding her in place. After the initial shock, she kissed him back, lifting her hands to brush her fingers lightly over his cheekbones. When he pulled back, he glared at her fiercely.

"Don't let that fucking _bastard_ ," he seethed, "touch you again."

She sputtered out an awkward laugh. "Okay," she agreed in a whisper.

Gajeel made a pleased sound low in his throat and then pulled back. "Forget dinner," she said after a moment of silence between them. "Can we just...stay here? In the guildhall? Mirajane can make us some food."

"Yeah," he grunted. "I'll go let her know."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he smirked at her.

And just for a second, everything was right with the world.

* * *

Levy wanted to drop everything and end it all.

A week later found her swaying on the bench she sat on. Gajeel was giving her harsh looks over the table - his version of concern. Lily asked her if she was okay every few minutes, if she needed to go upstairs and rest, but Levy waved him off. The shadows beneath her eyes were purple bruises, her face gaunt. She had barely eaten and she knew she'd lost weight.

The manacle still decorated her wrist. It was as if it was permanent - and Levy feared it was.

They'd tried everything. Gildarts had manipulated his magic, but no luck. Natsu had carefully tried to burn through it, Lucy had called on her Spirits to see what they knew, and they'd even gone to a regular master of weapons to see what could be done. No luck there, either.

Gajeel had gone so far as taking her wrist in his hand and gnawing on the metal to see what he could do. He'd almost cracked a tooth with the force he'd put into biting on it.

Sleep refused to come. She couldn't close her eyes without terror overwhelming her. Not even Mirajane drugging her tea with things to help her sleep did anything. Every waking moment found her looking, searching.

The Council had sent word to kill him if need be - not something anyone would do if they could help it. But if it had to happen, no one had any problem with it. Even the gentle Wendy had bared her teeth like a wolf and promised to make him suffer.

Levy couldn't help but worry that she'd tainted the dragon slayer's innocence.

The entire guild was on edge.

But Levy felt like she was drowning.

Even now, she felt her head drooping, her eyes fluttering shut. The image of Elroy's face in her mind had her snapping her head back up. She whimpered, just softly enough that only those with her heard. Gajeel growled in response; Lily echoed him.

Suddenly, Gajeel grunted. He climbed to his feet and ducked around the table. He took her arm in his hand and dragged her up. She squealed, earning stares as she was thrown over his shoulder. Gajeel glared until those stares looked elsewhere.

"You gotta sleep," he rumbled. "Or you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Put me down," she pleaded, not bothering to struggle.

What good was it? He could overpower her.

If Elroy could, so could he.

He purposely shrugged so that she gasped, telling Lily, "C'mon whenever you want to. Let me know if something comes up."

Lily smirked a little. "Of course."

Gajeel spared a look at Makarov, who was watching closely with Gildarts from where the pair were seated at the bar. Makarov inclined his head a fraction. And Gajeel bared his teeth in a smug grin before heading out of the guildhall.

Levy fell silent as he walked, grumbling about him. "Why can't you carry me like a normal person?"

"S'no fun."

A ghost of a smile fluttered over her features. "Jerk," she accused, smacking him with the palm of her hand on his back.

He cackled.

* * *

Levy was speechless when they arrived at what he declared to be his home. It was small and in the middle of nowhere outside of Magnolia, but looked homely enough.

Gajeel gently set her down on her feet and inclined his head towards the door. "Ya need to sleep and s'not like the fucker'll try and break in here."

"Thank you?" she murmured, uncertain as to whether or not he was doing this for his own gain or not. He'd begun to sneak little things - gifts that appeared out of nowhere, like a necklace made purely of iron, and books of every kind. Lucy had mentioned snidely that the dragon slayers liked to hoard certain things. She'd guessed he was adding to Levy's collection of books.

Licking her lips, Levy stumbled to the front door and pushed it open. He hadn't even bothered to lock it and calmly bustled in behind her. Levy was aware of the fact that only Lily had ever seen the place before.

She grimaced at the piles of metal that surrounded her, but ignored them. She had no room to judge when she had piles of books all over the place. She jumped when he nudged her towards a door at the back. "Ya can use my bed if ya want," he rumbled. "S'kinda messy, but it's a bed."

"Thank you, Gajeel," she said earnestly as she opened the door.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered and shoved her into the room. "Get some fuckin' sleep for once. I'll be out here eatin' and doin' whatever."

She smiled and surprised him with a kiss to the cheek before kicking the door shut behind her after sliding in. She pushed her freed hair from her face and eyed Gajeel's bedroom.

It was worse than the main part of the house in terms of messiness, but she didn't care. It practically radiated Gajeel, with a bed built of rough old wood pieced together with iron. He'd probably put it together himself. There wasn't much else except for a low shelf put together in the same way, piled with various objects. When Levy peered at it curiously, her jaw dropped.

The shelf held knick-knacks. And the majority of them were from _her_. Well, from Wendy, too, she guessed, but mostly her. Some were old books she'd gifted him in an attempt to encourage him to read more. There were some bookmarks, too, from her, and a snowglobe made of metal and glass from who she guessed was Wendy.

They were the only possessions in the room cleaned to perfection.

She smiled, so tired that tears came to her eyes, and turned away. She crawled into the bed and flung herself down in it with a relieved groan, contently breathing in the scent of Gajeel, and then closed her eyes.

She was asleep in an instant.

* * *

When Levy woke up, there were birds chirping calmly outside. She blinked, lifting her head, and then squinted at the window in the room. Her jaw dropped. It was _dawn_. She'd been asleep for well over the amount of time she'd meant to sleep. She paused, thinking about the fact that Gajeel had _let_ her sleep so long, and then admitted she had needed it before climbing to her feet. She stretched, enjoying how her body did so, and then dropped her arms. With a yawn and a yearning for coffee, Levy opened the door and peeked out.

She smiled lightly at the sight of Gajeel sprawled out with Lily on his chest, both on the couch. Gajeel was snoring surprisingly loudly, much to her amusement. She giggled softly and then wandered towards where she assumed a kitchen to be, her eyes shining. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor as she found it.

The kitchen was, like that little shelf in his room, surprisingly clean and polished up. The fridge and pantry was stocked full, though filled with food meant for crazy kinds of cooking rather than for a quick breakfast. She was somewhat disappointed - and truly hungry for the first time in days.

"I can make somethin' if ya want."

Levy jumped, whipping her head around as the pantry door slid from her hands and clattered shut. Gajeel snorted softly in apology before jerking his chin towards the general direction of the stove and fridge. "Like to cook. I'll make somethin'."

"Please," she said with a small sigh of relief at the idea of food.

He smirked, crimson eyes glittering and then nodded towards an island in the center of the kitchen, lined with crudely made barstools. She didn't hesitate to drop into one as he went to work, reaching back to tie his messy black hair out of his face.

She folded her arms and rested her chin on them. "Thank you," she said suddenly, "for letting me sleep here. It feels...safer. It doesn't feel like I have to look over my shoulder."

Gajeel practically puffed up in pride, but only said, "Tch. Whatever."

She giggled and then looked back as Lily came in, yawning loudly as if to tell them he was coming. She laughed again and smiled at her friend. "Morning, Lily."

"The sun _just_ rose," he growled. " _Why are you awake_."

Levy laughed again and Gajeel didn't bother to look back as he said, "You can go back to sleep if ya want. No one's stopping you."

"You're making food. I'm hungry." Lily hauled himself into Levy's lap, curling up there happily. Levy gently stroked his fur and settled down contently, wishing she'd thought to bring a book out.

For the first time in weeks, Levy was entirely at peace.

* * *

 _A nice little peaceful chapter. Lily's comment about the sun and being awake is something I adore._

 _Thanks to reviewers (Desna, Where'sTheFood, LittleMarshmallowAli, Crmsonlink310, kmmcm, Shadow Spears, Mizuki-Dono, Mewhee89, Freereader18, wingedauthoress4, Typhlosion8, Guest #1, Guest #2, HummingBird742, NylliaDelta, Guest #3, Ultraviolet read, and Otaku-neesan!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	13. Explosive

"I'm happy to see that you look as if you're feeling better," Makarov told Levy when she approached him later that morning. She smiled at him - truly smiled - and thanked him.

"I wanted to know," she asked, leaning on the bar, "if I could take a job with Gajeel? Or even Gildarts. I want to be able to pay rent at Fairy Hills this month."

Makarov gave her a long look. "Do you think you'd be safe?"

She nodded. "And it'd be nice to get out of Magnolia for the time being."

"You have no magic as of now," he reminded her, gesturing to the manacle that still rested on her wrist. "Would you be safe in that regard?"

Levy grimaced and touched the manacle. "I'll take one that doesn't require too much magic and let whoever goes with me to take care of the parts that do."

"Then if you're sure…" Makarov waved towards where Natsu and Lucy sat, bent over the table together. "You're more than welcome to take their job with them if they'd be willing. Take Gajeel with you, too. And Lily if you want. They've been asked to gather certain plants for Porlyusica. Rather than splitting the money, you'll be paid from the guild's funds."

"Thank you," Levy said honestly, hazel eyes practically glowing.

Makarov nodded. "Just be careful. I don't like that someone's being so rude towards one of my children." His gaze darkened. "We haven't seen hide nor hair of Elroy since he tried to kidnap you - and we've had Natsu scan the town. Be careful."

"I will," she vowed. She returned to where Gajeel was watching intently. He looked to her expectantly, and she beamed before telling him, "Master says we should see if Lucy and Natsu will let us take their job with them."

Gajeel gave a loud groan and pouted, earning a laugh from Levy and several wary looks from those around them. "Not Salamander!"

"Yes, Salamander," she hummed. Levy patted his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask."

"Can't we take our own?" he grumbled.

Levy shook her head. "I don't have magic and they're gathering plants for Porlyusica. Who knows. Maybe she'll know what to do about this." She tapped her iron bracelet with a finger. Without waiting, she headed over to where Natsu was sitting with his blonde partner, squinting at them with sharp onyx eyes, suspicious.

"Why'd you say my name?" he demanded as Levy stopped before them, her hazel eyes flickering with amusement. "I heard Gajeel say my nickname."

Levy giggled and then smiled. Lucy looked relieved at the sight of the smile. "Master gave me permission to ask if you minded if Gajeel, Lily, and I joined you on your job with Porlyusica. I can't use magic and with...well, you know, I haven't been able to get out and do much. It should be safe with you two and Gajeel around."

Lucy looked delighted. "I'm fine with it. What about you, Nat-"

" _No_!" he wailed, slumping onto the table. "Not Gajeel!"

It took all of her willpower to not burst into laughter as Levy pleaded with him to agree in Draconian. He gave her a pout and then finally grudgingly agreed if only because Lucy smiled broadly at him. She smiled brighter when he did and he looked happy to have made her happy.

"Thank you!" Levy said gratefully. "I assume it's not going to be an overnight job?"

"Nope. The plants are all in the area." Lucy drew out a piece of paper with a list on it. "Let me just copy this out and we can choose who's going to take what plants."

"Got it," Levy agreed. She waved at Gajeel over her shoulder. "I'll be with him and let Lily know. Just tell us what to do when we head out and we'll do it."

"Thank you," Lucy said cheerfully and then went to work on copying out the list for them.

"We're good," Levy informed Gajeel upon returning to where he was sitting. He'd grabbed something to drink, nursing the glass between his large hands. He grumbled about "being good" to go on a mission with Salamander, but Levy smiled. She knew he didn't mind as much as he pretended to. She slid into the seat beside him rather than across from him as she'd once done.

Lily looked amused by them. "Gajeel informed me."

"Good," Levy hummed. "We'll head out whenever the other two are up for it. I'm assuming Happy's going, too. Gajeel," she added when he suddenly tipped his head back and chugged half of the beer, "don't get drunk."

"I ain't gettin' drunk," he mumbled. "Too early. Just gonna get a little tipsy so I don't have to remember what I say to Salamander."

"And what kind of words are you going to say to Natsu that requires alcohol?" Lily looked expectantly at him and Levy looked, too.

Gajeel was silent for a long moment. And then he rumbled, "I'mma kick his ass for givin' out secrets that he shouldn't have given out."

"Like?" Levy asked.

"Nothin'."

Lily turned to Levy. "I honestly think the alcohol's gotten to him already, Levy. It's too early and he's usually too crabby to be talking like this."

Levy giggled and gently pried the alcohol from Gajeel's fingers. "Let's put the alcohol away in that case, Gajeel." He tried to swipe it away, but she danced out of the way and headed for the bar. "Don't let him order more," she instructed Mirajane when she looked up. Levy gestured at the glaring Gajeel, and Mirajane took one look before laughing and promising, "I won't."

"Thank you," she said with utmost gratitude.

"Levy!" Lucy called. The solid-script mage looked over her shoulder and Lucy held up the paper in her hand. "Time to head out! We'll explain on the way. Porlyusica doesn't like when we're late."

Levy waved farewell to Makarov, who'd watched them all with a warm gaze, and to Mirajane, who watched them like a hawk preparing to go after a meal when Gajeel ruffled her hair and headed towards Natsu and Lucy as the fire mage grabbed Happy.

Together, the group set out.

* * *

Levy enjoyed herself immensely.

The job was, as promised, short. They found all of the plants and received a rare word of thanks from Porlyusica, who took one look at Levy's cuff and shook her head. Gajeel had been grouchy afterwards, but hadn't had too much of an attitude.

It was dusk when they turned onto Strawberry Street. They paced beside the canal, Natsu and Lucy a few steps ahead with their heads close together. Levy held Happy and Lily, who were arguing over whether fish or kiwis were better, in her arms, clasped close to her chest. Gajeel had shortened his pace to walk beside her.

"You good, shrimp?" he grunted.

She inclined her head. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm fine. Thank you, Gajeel." She sighed heavily, glancing around. Gajeel huffed as she did. "Sorry. Just...looking."

"You shouldn't apologize," Lily said from her arms. He was looking up at her with concern alongside Happy. "It's not your fault."

"Perhaps not." Levy licked her lips, thinking over everything that had happened recently and then looked to Gajeel when he suddenly swore under his breath. "Gajeel?"

"That _fucker_ ," he snarled, lurching forward. He swept past her as Levy heard a scream across the street and canal, in another building. Happy and Lily lashed their tails. Natsu stopped in front of them, throwing an arm in front of Lucy, nostrils flaring.

Natsu suddenly snarled and shoved Lucy to the ground. "Get down!" he roared, tugging his scarf up to cover his sensitive nose. Gajeel whirled, shoving Levy against the wall of a building, crimson eyes wild as he growled, "I smell blood and-"

The building across the street exploded and took half of Strawberry Street with it.

* * *

Everything was dark until a voice crooning her name stirred her from unconsciousness.

"Miss Levy," the voice purred in her ear.

Levy stirred, groaning softly. She tried to roll onto her stomach, but her body was too heavy - too filled with pain. The voice soothingly murmured to her, encouraging her to hold still. She licked her blood-caked lips and then gasped as pain shot through her shoulder. She felt something grind against bone and cried out.

She forced her eyes open.

She was lying among the debris that filled Strawberry Street. She hadn't been moved. She had woken up within what was left of the building beside the one Lucy lived in. Blood slicked her, several scratches burning-

Memories flickered through, trickling in like water in a creek as her vision blurred, trying to focus on the face above her. She remembered Gajeel, and the Exceeds, and some smell the dragon slayers had smelled, and Natsu yelling at them to get down followed by a blast so loud her ears _still_ rang-

"Gajeel," she slurred, focusing. "Where's-"

The voice snarled. "Don't. He's not a concern anymore, Miss Levy."

" _Elroy_ ," she recognized. Pain licked at her. Distantly, she realized, there was some kind of pipe slammed through her right shoulder, but she chose to ignore it. She had bigger concerns.

"We need to leave, Miss Levy," Elroy murmured, stroking her hair. She tried to move away. He lifted a hand, gripping the pipe. "Rest."

She tried to protest, to tell him to not touch it-

He twisted and darkness bled in.

* * *

" _Fuck_!"

Gajeel couldn't help but shout the word as he finally freed himself from the mound of bricks he'd been buried beneath, bruised and bleeding with an arm so badly shattered that the gleam of white bone shone in the evening light. His crimson gaze darted this way and that, searching-

"Gajeel!"

His head snapped around. "Lil'?" He searched until he found his cat staring at him with wide eyes from beneath a slab of plaster and wood that had fallen over he and Happy. Happy was shivering, fur fluffed out as he wailed for Natsu.

His blood ran cold when he found no sign of Levy, who'd been holding them.

He looked for Natsu and Lucy as he helped his cat and Happy to get free. People wandered the debris. He could hear crying from those who'd lost someone, shouts of agony and pleas for help.

"Gajeel!" He turned to look when he heard his name called again, scooping the two Exceeds up into his good arm. Happy whimpered, too tired to move. Lily lashed his tail. Natsu was there, dragging himself free of debris - or trying, at the very least. His face was white with fear, his onyx gaze filled with terror and pain. His voice shook. Gajeel quickly strode over to help, distantly hearing someone shout that Fairy Tail had come.

Gajeel set the cats down and then dropped into a crouch as Natsu stopped struggling and simply waited for help. "Where's Bunny Girl?"

His voice cracked. "I don't know. I was...with her and then not. I was thrown. I don't remember where she went."

Gajeel grunted. "We'll find her."

Natsu whimpered like Happy had as Gajeel went to work, ignoring his own agony and shoving what had collapsed on him off. The usually energetic and cheerful fire mage looked scared for once - scared and too hurt to move. His voice trembled as he gasped, "My _back_ -"

Gajeel froze and stared harshly. "Your back is achin'?"

"Not aching. It's...it feels like I'm being stabbed-"

" _Natsu_!"

"Luce," he breathed, relief in his gaze at the familiar voice. They looked over as she stumbled through the debris. She was coated in soot and ash, burns, and blood with her blonde hair all over the place. But she was alive, and Gray was helping her along.

Gajeel knew who'd gone for help.

She dropped to her knees beside him, running her hands through his pink hair soothingly. Gray looked at Gajeel grimly. "Levy-"

"She's gone. I couldn't figure out where she is. Elroy probably took her," he growled. Gajeel raked his good hand through his dusty hair. "He blew up a house across the street."

Gray shook his head head. "He took out the entire street for the most part," he said tiredly. "We saw at least seven dead on our way over here." He bent to investigate Natsu's situation.

"Says his back is killin' him," Gajeel said gruffly, trying to bite his temper back. "Didn't want to move him without some professional opinion. Think he might have broken something."

Lucy looked up. "Gajeel, get your arm looked at and leave Natsu and the Exceeds to us. Then go find Levy." Her dark eyes were worried, her body trembling. " _Please_. I'm scared for her."

Gajeel nodded and left, shouting for Wendy.

* * *

 _Ah, the beginning of the things I have tortured Bubbles with._

 _Thanks to reviewers (RandomAnimeNerd, Guest #1, Riftedfeathers, LittleMarshmallowAli, Guest #2, Typhlosion8, JcL107, kmmcm, Mewhee89, and cortneykaszowski!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	14. Sewer

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip-_

Levy's hazel eyes fluttered open, hazed with pain and confusion. She blinked a few times, and then gasped, shooting upright. Pain lanced through her - bandaged, she noted - shoulder, and she rested a hand lightly on it as she looked around.

 _A sewer_? she wondered, shocked as she took in the space around her. She was resting semi-upright beside a round grated entrance that, from the looks of it, could be removed if necessary. She licked her lips, remembering who she'd last seen, and looked around. Elroy wasn't there at the moment.

She hissed as she struggled to sit forward. Blood seeped into the bandage, warm and sticky, but she ignored it - particularly as a shadow appeared nearby.

"You're awake, Miss Levy!" Elroy cheerfully said, green eyes glinting in the dark.

Levy spat at him, furious. "Take me home, Elroy."

He disregarded her fury and instead stepped over, lightly grabbing her wrist when she tried to hit him. She shrieked in outrage as she was lifted into his arms with a gentle touch. She was disgusted with it. "Forgive me, Miss Levy, but we need to hurry. Someone will come looking for you soon, and I don't want you to be taken from me again. Do you?"

"Yes, surprisingly enough," she said wryly as he started forward. Her shoulder ached horribly. She wouldn't be surprised if it got infected. Not with the space they were traveling through. "I honestly hate to break it to you, Elroy, but home is sounding pretty nice right now."

"You don't mean that," he murmured, furrowing his brow.

"Again. Surprisingly enough, I do."

He ignored that and kept walking. It seemed like ages before they reached an exit to these sewers, and when they did, Levy was blinded by the sun. She threw her good side's arm up to protect her eyes. When she lowered it, her heart skipped a beat.

They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Eloy's legs were wet from walking through dirty water.

And her eyes welled with tears as the cuff on her arm glinted in the sunlight.

Because not even Natsu would find her now.

Elroy headed onwards, and Levy sniffled. His gaze dropped to look at her, nearly leaf-green in the light. Levy couldn't tell if night had come and gone, or even how many days or hours it had been since she'd last seen the horrified look on Gajeel's face.

"Miss Levy," he soothed, "it'll be alright, you'll see. You won't need to worry. I'll take good care of you, and soon, you'll forget about everything else."

"This is kidnapping," she whispered. "You're taking me against my will, Elroy!" Her voice rose until she shouted, "In what world would I even think about dating or even _liking_ you?!"

His gaze darkened angrily. "Stop it-"

" _No_ ," she seethed. "I will _never_ think of you as anything but as close to evil as someone can get. And I've looked evil in the eye and _survived_. Gajeel crucified me to a tree. And even after I've forgiven and forgotten that, he still doesn't think he's worth _anything_ to me! If you think you're worth more than a rock to me after this, than you're a delusional psycho!"

The blow came so fast, she didn't see it coming. She cried out as a stinging pain filled her cheek. Elory had slapped her - and continued to glare at her, practically foaming at the mouth as he snarled, "Don't talk about me like that! Or him! One more word about Gajeel Redfox, and I'll make damn sure he finds your body half-rotted in the middle of the woods!"

Levy clenched her jaw and said nothing, her small chest heaving as she glared at him hatefully.

A heartbroken look spread over his face. "Miss Levy, don't look at me like that," he whimpered, and she yanked her face out of his reach when he paused and tried to touch her cheek. He frowned, unhappy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I hate you," she seethed.

His gaze hardened. "We'll change that," he mumbled, half to himself and half to her.

Levy looked to the sky and willed herself to stay strong.

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

"That's fine." Gajeel nodded in approval the next morning at Lily's fierce words as he shoved some medical supplies into a bag for when he found his new sort of girlfriend. Nighttime had come and gone, giving him resting time that he didn't want, and now it was time to leave. The birds had begun to chirp hours before.

"I'm coming with you, too."

"...that's definitely _not_ fine," Gajeel said, pausing and turning to look at the glaring sky mage. Wendy's dark eyes were sharp, her cheeks puffed up as she gave him a nasty look. He was impressed. "Sorry," he grunted, patting her on the head. "Mira and Erza would kill me."

"I can fight," she insisted.

"I don't doubt ya can. But Charle would kill me, too." He scrambled for reasons. "Besides. I need someone to be ready to help her when we get back. I sure as hell ain't a fuckin' healer."

She faltered. "I...I want to…"

"I know." He didn't budge on the matter, refusing. He would _not_ let Wendy come out there after this man. Not when they didn't know what he was doing with Levy - a line of thinking he did _not_ let himself go down. "Please, Wendy."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and then told him to hold on. She slipped out of the main part of the guildhall, where the guild had offered shelter for the injured - and for the bodies of those who'd been killed. Some in the guild were there, tending to those who needed it and offering to help others search for the missing. No one seemed to notice Levy was gone - something Makarov had wanted when he'd ordered Gajeel to leave and not return until he had Levy with him.

Dead or alive.

Wendy came back, trilling lowly in her throat. "Natsu's badly hurt. Porlyusica's with him. But...he said that if you were going to leave, to tell him. He gave me this to give you." She pressed something into his fingers.

Gajeel blinked as he unfolded the cloth. Within it was a cuff of iron - one of his own, made specially by Gajeel himself. Natsu had demanded he make it and then had carved crude symbols of luck-wishing, protection, and other such phrases.

All in Draconian.

Despite his irritation towards Natsu on a regular basis, Gajeel clasped it on his wrist and told her, "Tell Salamander I say thanks."

She nodded and stepped back. "Good luck!"

Gajeel nodded curtly and glanced at Lily, who met his gaze and inclined his head. He was ready.

"Alright," he rumbled. "We're gonna start around the explosion site, Lil'."

"Understood," Lily replied.

His wings snapped out and Gajeel bared his teeth in a malicious grin.

"Let's go kick that fucker's ass."

* * *

It seemed like ages before Elroy stopped and when he did, Levy felt fear race down her spine because she realized just how long he'd been planning this. Because there was no way in hell that you could set up a _fully stocked cabin_ in just a week.

Her throat dry, she whispered, "How?"

Elroy beamed. "I payed people to come out and build it. Isn't it lovely?"

 _Sure. I'd love to come here. If I wasn't with a stalker._

Taking a deep breath, Levy tried to shove herself free of him. With gentle hands, he put her down, but kept a firm grip on her cuffed wrist. To make sure she wouldn't go anywhere...not that she would make it far. She wondered how high the smoke would go if she burned the cabin down.

That would be a thing to try. Lock him in, burn, and run until someone figured out where she was.

"You must be hungry and tired." Elroy suddenly pulled her towards the cabin. "Come, Miss Levy, we'll make sure you're fed and see to it that you are put to bed."

Levy pressed her lips together. Maybe she could try to escape when he was asleep? He'd have to be exhausted, too. Those shadows beneath his eyes were brutal...but he'd be waiting for attempts tonight, the first night.

Levy grimaced as she was pushed inside, taking in the space around her. It wasn't _too_ good, thank the heavens above. It was filled with cheap furniture, a running fridge and an old stove that looked as if it would blow up at any second. She wondered if she could sabotage it?

She looked to Elroy when he chirped, "Your room is here." He pointed to a door and she hesitantly walked over to it. Any thoughts of escape left her when she found that the window within the simple room containing only a bed and a shelf of books was barred.

She hated her luck.

She freaking _hated_ her luck.

Levy, with reluctance, entered the room and wasn't surprised when Elroy closed and locked the door behind her, calling, "I'll be back and then you can come out! They've brainwashed you so much, I know you'll try to go back. I'm sorry, Miss Levy."

When Elroy was gone, she sank to the ground, seated against a wall. She swallowed the lump in her throat, flinching at the throbbing in her shoulder - and forced herself not to cry. She would _not_ cry.

No, no crying.

But Levy was determined to find a way out of this. Even if it meant tainting her hands and soul with Elroy's blood.

Because that may very well be the only way she could get out.

* * *

Gajeel studied the space around he and Lily. Lily was on his shoulder, using his tail to balance himself. Gajeel could see Erza heaving against some debris with Juvia and Gray, her dark eyes worried for whoever was trapped. She was streaked with ash.

They'd wandered the area, seeking any sign of Levy. He'd finally found an iron pipe that was almost entirely slicked with Levy's blood. Lily had looked disgusted - as had Gajeel as he'd breathed in that horrific and familiar scent before using it to track her. He'd gotten halfway down Strawberry Street before it disappeared.

" _Fuck_ ," he seethed.

"We'll find her," a calm Lily muttered. "She didn't just disappear into thin air."

"She might as well have!" Gajeel crossed his arms. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, frustrated. After a moment, he drew a hand down his face, thinking. Elroy had definitely taken Levy and run. He'd caught his stench while investigating the pipe. The question was how he'd managed to get out of town without being noticed by _anyone_ , because they'd checked and nobody had seen them.

Gajeel's gaze roved the street slowly, studying it as people worked and wailed and whimpered.

He'd been down the street plenty of times and knew precisely where everything had been before. He remembered slipping through the sewers beneath it, too, hunting for a criminal that Makarov had wanted him to detain-

 _The sewers_.

Gajeel lunged for the nearest entrance, earning a squawk from his cat. "What are you doing?!"

"The sewers." He knelt to peer into the hole in the ground, jaw working furiously when he saw that it had flooded. Something had burst thanks to the canal. "I bet he used it to get around...Juvia!" he shouted, looking over his shoulder. The water mage paused, blinking, and then waved for a tired Gildarts to take her place.

"Gajeel?" she said curiously when she'd come over, "What-"

"Clear the sewers," he ordered, peering into the darkness. "This section flooded and I gotta find Levy. Fucker went down in 'em like a rat."

Juvia's lips parted, blue eyes stretching wide. "Okay." She cleared her throat and stepped back. "Juvia needs you to patch up the breach though."

She settled contently into a stance, eyes on the canal. She suddenly closed them - and then snapped them open as the water came soaring out of the sewer, swirling through the air and into its proper place. Gajeel went to work, creating a patchwork of iron that he nailed into the massive crumbling hole. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would hold for a few weeks at most.

"Juvia will have Gray strengthen it," she promised. "Be careful, Gajeel."

He ruffled her hair as Lily settled onto his shoulder again. "See ya later, water woman."

And then he jumped.

* * *

 _Sorry I didn't get all of the people who reviewed in my thanks to reviewers section last update! There was a glitch for a minute._

 _Thanks to reviewers (GrandeeneyMarvell, piranha pk, Typhlosion8, HummingBird742, Shadow Spears, Mizuki-Dono, Little MarshmallowAli, random-anime-gurl, NylliaDelta, Dinoadge, Crimsonlink310, RandomAnimeNerd, everythingnerd23, Mewhee89, wingedauthoress4, Where'sTheFood, sassykitten1701, Otaku-neesan, and kmmcm!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	15. Written

"I hate the sewers."

"You've said that eighty times, Lil'."

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Yeah, well, I don't see you using your nose."

"That's because we are both very aware that my nose is no match for yours and if we were smart, we'd go back and drag Natsu down here, because for all of his childish qualities, he has the best nose in the guild."

"...shut up."

Grouchy, Gajeel paused to inhale deeply, irritated over the water that soaked his pants and filled his boots. It was disgusting, full of trash and filth and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the sewers. But he'd seen a ripped piece of fabric back a few turns - a piece of fabric soaked with Levy's blood.

A least his gut feeling had been right and it wasn't an entire waste of time to wander the sewers.

"Gajeel." Lily caught his attention and pointed.

Gajeel's gaze shifted to what he was pointing at and he grinned. "Good work, Lily." He tromped through the _disgusting_ water and stooped to investigate. Blood, smeared on the stone. Not deliberate. Gajeel wondered if Levy had even been aware enough to know she'd left a trail for him to follow.

When he came to a split, he grimaced. "Which way do we go?" Her jerked his chin to the left. "That one takes us out of town. The other goes beneath it."

Lily flicked his tail. "I'm not sure. Is there any clues?"

"Not that I can see."

"Fuck." Gajeel crossed his arms, debating. "Where would ya go if ya were a crazy psycho stalker?"

"Away," he admitted. "He thinks we're coming to take her from him. And we are, but not because we're trying to piss him off." Lily flicked his nose towards the left. "Let's try that way. He'd want to get away from people that are trying to take her."

Gajeel started for the left - and then faltered. His nostrils flared. "There's something down here." His head snapped around in time to see something barreling out of the darkness at them - massive, shadowed, with massive jaws parted and reaching-

Gajeel turned and ran, spitting iron at it as he bolted. He didn't like that he couldn't see it. Didn't like the sound of scraping scales, hissing, and dripping venom. Lily's fur was bushed up against his face as he pounded around a corner. He caught sight of a way out - a metal plate. He sent it flying straight up with a well-aimed pillar and then launched himself up. Lily helped him, wings beating heavily at the air, and pulled him free. Gajeel barked in pain when something singed his leg.

And then heavy hands were hauling him free of the hole by the back of his shirt. He snarled warningly, furious.

"Gajeel!"

"Oh," he rasped, "it's you two. 'Bout damn time you got back."

Jet exchanged a look with Droy, grimacing. "Uh...yeah. Makarov sent us to help Lamia Scale out. Took longer than we thought. We heard from Happy and Natsu what happened. Do you know where Levy is?"

Gajeel rolled his shoulders and kicked his foot free of his iron-studded boot to roll up his pants and take a look at his leg. He grimaced and Droy gasped. "Damn it," he seethed. The monstrous... _whatever it was_ had caught his leg with some of its venom. It oozed vibrantly colored liquid that looked deadly as hell and the flesh around the venom bubbled and turned black.

Gajeel let loose a string of curses and yanked the bag with medical supplies free, ripping some supplies from it. As he tended to the wound, he grunted, "He headed through the sewers out of town. I wanna know how the fuck he got past that thing."

"It was a snake of sorts, probably one that the farmers out to the west have been suffering from," Lily said thoughtfully. "They say it's near impossible to kill. We don't have time to go on a hunt for it though. We need to get past it and follow that sewer."

"Can we help?" Droy asked quietly. "Levy's our friend and teammate. And we haven't exactly been around lately...we want to make it up to her."

Gajeel glanced up, furrowing his pierced brow. "...can you piss it off? I need to get past with Lil', and then we should be able to follow the sewer out. Once we get out of the sewers, I'll smell the bastard and find her. I ain't wantin' to waste time."

"Great. We want to help and you make us bait." Jet didn't look pleased, but Droy ignored him and promised that they'd get the monster snake to follow them away from the tunnel.

"But we should wait until tomorrow." Jet looked to the setting sun. "I don't want it to be dark out when we do this." He huffed when Gajeel bared his teeth at him. "We want Levy back as much as you do, but let's be honest. We need to be safe and careful about doing this and as much as we hate him, Elroy's unlikely to hurt her too badly for the time being. I think."

Gajeel scowled, but silently admitted that he was right. "Fine. But you bastards are up at four in the morning or I'm leavin' ya behind."

They nodded.

Gajeel hauled himself to his feet. "Alright, c'mon, Lily. I gotta get the brat to look at my leg…"

* * *

Levy woke up and instinctively knew in the back of her mind that her shoulder was infected. It took her a solid ten minutes alone to sit up. She slid her bandage aside to peek and flinched at the red flesh, the strange ooze coming from it. It ached every time she moved it and wondered just what had gotten into the wound to make it hurt that much.

After fixing the bandages, she licked her lips and went to peer outside. She gripped the bars in the window and tugged before checking the sun. Her lips tugged downwards. It was half-way up in the sky. She guessed it to be about nine o'clock in the morning.

Taking a shaky breath, Levy went to try the door.

To her shock, it was open. She peered outside, cracking it open, and then stepped out fully when there was no sign of Elroy. She could hear him, though; he was shuffling around in a nearby room. Her gaze darted this way and that, checking to see if she could get out.

One look at the spell carved into the door, however, told her otherwise.

Written spells were hard to come across. But they existed for those who couldn't draw magic from within their own bodies. How Elroy had come across one meant for imprisoning specific people...well, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the only ones curious. The Council was always eager to nose their way in when someone stole powerful spells from them.

"I apologize, Miss Levy, but I didn't trust you." She didn't bother to look over her shoulder at Elroy, her mouth dry. All of the windows in this small cabin were barred, the door blocked by the spell.

But with this kind of sealing...she was very willing to guess that he had a secret escape route _somewhere_. She vowed to seek it out when he left again for whatever reason. There was no way he would trap them in here without a way out.

So, seeing as there was no way out, Levy politely asked, "Is there food?"

He looked delighted that she'd attempted civil conversation with him. "Of course!" He gestured behind him. "The kitchen is fully stalked! Feel free to use whatever you want. I made sure all of the food was placed here recently, so there shouldn't be anything that rotted."

 _Excluding your soul_ , Levy thought wryly and then made her way into the kitchen. Elroy trotted off to do whatever he'd been doing before she'd come out, and she sighed in relief. He must have been confident that she couldn't escape if he wasn't watching her every move.

Not exactly good, but he wouldn't be hovering.

Levy scanned through what was available to eat and chose an apple. She sniffed it, checking, and wished she could write out a poison-checking spell, but as there was nothing else...she nibbled into it with reluctance. As long as she was careful and didn't let him cook her anything, she'd be fine.

She went back to sit alone in what she knew to be her room, grabbing a book.

 _No point in wandering uselessly around,_ she told herself.

Something in her sank as she looked out the window, twisting violently.

 _I want to go home._

* * *

"Ready?" Droy asked Jet the next day, his eyes flickering with worry. Both stood within the sewer. Gajeel knelt above, looking down at them with Lily on his shoulder. His leg had been bandaged and tended to, but not healed.

 _"Go to Porlyusica. I don't know how to fix this,"_ Wendy had told him, worried.

 _"After Levy's back,"_ he'd muttered.

"Just run when it shows up," Gajeel told them, snickering a little under his back. "Don't look back. The other two cats are waiting to yank you out of the sewers when you reach them." That had been Lily's idea - smart idea, too.

"You'd better find Levy," Jet snapped, listening. "Shit, it's coming."

Both tensed, readying themselves. Gajeel fell quiet, listening. He could hear scales scraping on stone and a soft hiss.

The ground shook beneath his knees and feet a moment later as something surged forward. "Go!" he ordered. Jet and Droy took off at a run, Jet refusing to go too quickly and leave Droy alone. A moment later, a black flash raced beneath Gajeel, and he didn't hesitate to jump in the second the monstrosity was gone.

Gajeel hit the ground running. His feet slammed into the water with a splash and he didn't bother to look back to see if it was coming back. He heard shouts far, far off. He hoped that meant it was behind Jet and Droy.

Rather than stopping, he took a left - to freedom.

When he came upon another split, he paused. He rapidly searched for some sign and grunted before sprinting to the right as he found a few drops of blood that stained the stone. Lily flicked his tail nervously as Gajeel ran. "I see light!" he suddenly meowed.

Gajeel huffed in acknowledgement, not wasting breath. He lunged for the opening, bursting out of the sewers and into trees with a snarl of relief - just a second before he felt something moving behind them. He threw himself at the nearest tree as the snake burst from the sewers after him, hissing with jaws parted, venom flying.

Lily lashed his tail and snatched Gajeel into the air, wings beating heavily at the air to lift them. Gajeel bared his teeth as the massive snake reared its head back and glared up at the, massive black body coiling in the sun. After a long few moments, the snake reluctantly retreated, slipping back into the sewers.

" _Fuck_ , we need to deal with that thing," Gajeel grunted.

"I'd say," Lily muttered, setting him back down.

The sun was warm as Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, rolling them and flexing his muscles as he looked around. It was a nice area, just outside of town. His nostrils flared as he dragged in scents and came up with nothing. "See anything, Lil'?"

Lily shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Want me to fly up and check?"

"Yeah."

When Lily had soared off, Gajeel went to work on searching for any signs of Levy. It took them an hour to meet back up and when they did, Gajeel had found nothing - but Lily had news that both pissed him off and gave him relief.

"I found a cabin a few miles north of here," he explained. "It's new. I didn't see anyone inside, but there were bars on all of the windows and it practically radiated old magic - a written spell, if what Levy's taught me is correct."

Gajeel thought over this, scrunching his nose up in irritation. He checked the sky, mentally coming up with the time. "We've got a few hours. If we move too quickly, Levy'll be hurt in the process."

"My suggestion is that we take the next day or two to watch the place." Lily flicked his tail. "See if Elroy comes and goes and if he does, where he comes and goes from. No one's going to get through that front door. One touch, and they turn to dust."

The iron mage grunted, nodding. "Got it. Show me where it's at and I'll watch. Ya can head back and tell Gramps we might've found her."

"You'll be alright? You're stronger and have magic, but...he's got Levy."

"I'll be fine." Gajeel smirked, showing off sharp teeth.

Lily nodded and led the way.

* * *

 _Sorry about the later update! ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Mizuki-Dono, Guest #1, Guest #2, LittleMarshmallowAli, and mbuehler666!) as well as those who favorited and followed! I apologize if you reviewed and your name isn't here. The website's been acting up._


	16. Impatience

Levy flinched as she moved too quickly, her shoulder throbbing with agony. It was on fire, and when she moved the bandage aside, she saw that it looked anything but ready to heal. She thought about using it to get Elroy to maybe let her go, but didn't dare try just yet. If he lost his temper…

Well. She was kind of trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with no way of escaping and no one to hear her screams.

She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side. Elroy had locked her into the room again for whatever reason, and her shoulder ached too much to attempt an escape for the time being. There was no way out here in this room. She'd hunted up and down the walls for a good portion of the night before.

Levy carefully sat up, propping herself up with a grimace. She listened.

Silence.

Elroy wasn't there.

She climbed out of the bed and immediately made her way over to the door. She touched it with care, getting a feel for any magic. She couldn't use her own with the cuff on her wrist, but it didn't mean she couldn't sense it. She didn't feel anything and tried the knob.

Locked.

So, she retreated back into the room, seeking out any pens or pencils. Written magic could be used by anyone, if used properly. And she just so happened to have memorized one for unlocking - specifically for situations like this.

She was utterly shocked when she found a quill and some ink displayed on a shelf. In tribute to her alongside empty pieces of parchment, Levy guessed. Courtesy of Elroy; a form of entertainment. Scowling, Levy pulled it down. She dipped the quill into the small container and then took a deep breath and took the quill to the door.

Levy scrawled the spell out without faltering, eyes blazing. The lock clicked open as she pulled her quill away. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she peeked her head out of the room. She nodded to herself and padded softly into the other room. She looked around, listening. No sign of Elroy.

Levy scampered further into the room and went to work on investigating, seeking a way out of the cabin. She bit her lip when she found nothing of use and wondered if, with the way he'd miraculously used written magic, he had used some kind of disguising magic to trap her there.

Frustrated, Levy decided to retreat for the time being.

Elroy would be back soon, and she had nothing.

Nothing but a cuff that sealed her magic away.

* * *

Gajeel stared openly at the cabin as the sun set. He'd seen no change throughout the day, Lily returning late into the evening with instructions from Makarov to do as he saw fit. The pair had long since fallen silent, simply watching.

He'd seen movement in the windows, and he'd made a low sound deep in his throat at the flash of familiar blue. Levy was certainly in there. She couldn't get out, he was willing to bet, but at least she was alive.

"When do we strike?" Lily asked, sharpening his small sword.

Gajeel mulled over the thought and then decided, "Not tomorrow. We need to make sure we've got some kinda schedule set out. Elroy's too fuckin' perfect. Ain't no way in hell he doesn't have a schedule. We'll watch tomorrow and maybe the next day. Then we'll figure out how to get in. Figure out how to tell Levy we're here. Might leave that up to you. One look and she'll know. Won't even have to say a word."

"That would be nice," Lily replied with a tinge of amusement in his voice, "had I not seen detection spells written into the walls and carved into the ground surrounding the hut."

Gajeel stared at him with blank crimson eyes and then snarled, "Are you _fucking kidding me_?"

"I hate this man," Lily mused, "but we must give him credit for preparation. He sure knows how to keep a dragon slayer and Exceed out."

"I hate this man," Gajeel grunted, "and I'm gonna laugh as I rip his fucking throat out. Anyone else in the guild know somethin' about written spells?"

Lily thought over it. "Lucy perhaps. Natsu, maybe, but from Lucy, so he'd be pointless in asking. A few of the S-Class mages might know some information, particularly Freed, but he's away with the Thunder Legion and Laxus...Droy and Jet might have picked something up from Levy."

Lucy would be clever, he supposed. "Grab Bunny Girl. Tell Wendy to head out to the crazy old hag and see what she might know about gettin' past 'em."

"Are you just going to watch?"

"The hell am I gonna do with those spells written there?" Gajeel was exasperated. "I ain't stupid, Lil'."

"Well,I mean, look how long it took you to kiss Le - okay, okay, I'm leaving." Lily sprung into the air before Gajeel could grab him. He smirked at his glaring friend. "I'll be back in the morning. Watch your back."

And then he flew away and Gajeel bared his teeth, settling down to watch. His sharp crimson eyes saw blue in the window again and a furious and worried feeling flooded him as he watched from the trees.

Gajeel wondered if she knew he was there.

"...ugh," he finally muttered, sitting back. He'd turned into a goddamn _sap_ over the shrimp, and quite frankly, it was pissing him off. Once upon a time, he would have charged straight in there without thinking - even if it killed her.

Even if it killed _him_.

But knowing that it'd hurt her in ways far more terrible than physical wounds or illness...he didn't dare let himself get killed. Hurt, sure. Maimed, hell yes if it meant getting her out. But not dead, never dead.

Movement outside of the cabin caught his attention. "Fucker," he sneered as he saw Elroy slip out of the trees and approach the cabin. Gajeel ducked down and leaned forward, paying close attention. He swore under his breath when he saw him disappear behind the cabin. Slinking low, Gajeel made his way around to the back and swore again when he realized he'd missed it. Grumbling, Gajeel settled down to wait.

"I hate this," he muttered.

And fell silent, eyes locked on the cabin.

* * *

Levy couldn't figure out _why_ she couldn't sleep, but she could have sworn that she'd seen shadows darting this way and that in the woods. She felt as if someone was watching her.

Of course, that might have been Elroy, too. She wouldn't put it past him to watch her sleep.

She hated it. And him. She especially hated _him_.

Levy turned over onto her good side with care. Sweat dampened her hair and she pushed her bangs irritably out of her eyes. She was flushed, feverish. It had set in only hours before, and she knew without a doubt that if she didn't get proper medical help soon, it would end badly. She blinked blearily.

She wanted to go home, damn it!

Taking a deep breath, Levy forced herself to close her eyes and relax. Stressing herself out would get her nowhere. Elroy had apologetically told her he had something to do tomorrow. She'd search the space again then. See if she'd missed anything. Maybe go to work on scrawling out runes that might break her out.

Or send off a signal.

Breaking a window might help.

Levy blinked and climbed out of the bed, stumbling to the barred window of her room. She expertly checked the width of her hips against the width between bars, of her head, to see-

Levy grinned.

She could fit through the bars.

"I just," she mumbled under her breath, studying the spell that had been scratched into the glass, "have to figure out how to puzzle out a new spell and fix it..."

If she could redo the spell into one that would shatter it - maybe even the wall - she could leave.

Levy nodded to herself and returned to bed. Rather than wasting time seeking an escape, that's what she'd do. She'd break herself out through a simple window. She curled up on top of the covers and thought only of her friends, family, and Gajeel.

Particularly Gajeel.

* * *

When dawn rolled around, Levy was up and smiling prettily at Elroy, her impatience nearly brimming in her eyes. She wanted him _gone._ Desperately. Because the second he was gone, the second she could work.

She fought down the urge to retch as he lightly took a hand in his and kissed it with cold lips. Levy stiffened, but said nothing as he said gently, "I'm sorry, Miss Levy. I'll be back later, alright? You can come out of your room later."

"I understand," she pretended to sigh miserably. "Don't take too long."

He beamed, delighted. As if he thought she was finally coming to her senses. She wanted to outright laugh at him. How stupid _was_ he?! He touched her cheek warmly and then gently nudged her into room. Levy dropped her smile the second the door was shut and scrubbed her cheek with a look of disgust. "Ugh," she muttered.

She headed for the window, studying the spell there. "Here we are," she murmured. "A spell...saying... " She scanned it, ignoring painful throbbing in her shoulder. "If I try to break it with something...then it'll blow up in my face. So I just need to figure out how to squeeze the idea of doing _nothing_ instead. Maybe even a soundless rune. Thank you, Freed, for your glorious teachings."

Levy continued to mumble to herself as she went to work, humming quietly, grabbing a book and cursing herself for ruining its beauty as she began to scrawl words, symbols, and more on the paper.

* * *

"Gajeel!"

"Holy _fuck_ , Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelped as Lucy very nearly screamed, ducking to avoid the spear of iron that came flying at her. She glared viciously at him.

"You just nearly beheaded me!" she said in a shrill voice.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Lucy threw her hands up and then pressed a hand over her pounding heart. Her dark eyes flickered with annoyance and then worry. "Any sign of Levy?"

He shook his head. "Seen her in the cabin," he muttered as Lily settled on the ground beside them, jerking his chin towards the building. "She's alive for now. What d'ya know about written spells, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy shifted uneasily. "Not a whole lot," she admitted. "Bits and pieces. I'm not good with re-making them into something else - not like Levy is. But I can read them fairly well."

Gajeel huffed, but said nothing as he looked back at the cabin. He paused when he saw Elroy, swiftly shoving Lucy to the ground despite her protest. Lily lashed his tail and all three watched through shrubbery as Elroy paused to look around and then slid away, heading further into the forest - towards Magnolia.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Lily demanded.

"Could ya follow him?" Gajeel said, looking at him.

"I can try. He's very perceptive and will likely notice." Lily's gaze was fierce. "But I'll do it if it means helping Levy."

"Be careful," Lucy pleaded, "and hurry back. I promised Natsu I'd be back before sunset tonight."

Lily nodded, reassuring her he would be, and then flew off. Grunting, Gajeel knelt in the dirt and thoughtfully scratched out a few symbols in Draconian. "How's Salamander?"

"Not good," Lucy admitted with a defeated sigh. "He's...paranoid. Really paranoid. Every sound makes him jump, and...and he's...so…" She struggled to explain. "Dark. He hasn't smiled since Strawberry Street blew up, and he wakes up panicked in the night. I haven't gotten much sleep sitting beside him, to be honest."

Gajeel paused to look at the woman he'd reluctantly begun to call friend over the last few months. She _was_ tired, with shadowed eyes and a haunted look. And he realized that while Levy had been Elroy's goal, he'd affected them all. "He ain't gonna get better anytime soon, Bunny Girl."

"That's what Porlyusica and even Lisanna said. Mira said the last time he was close to this is when Lisanna...died?" She paused, questioning herself, and then shook her head. "I need to get closer to see those spells...what are you doing?"

He jerked his chin at the Draconian. "Recognize these?"

She shook her head. "Should I?"

"Draconian," he explained. "Some of 'em are used in even regular spells. S'hard to sort 'em out from other languages. Thought I might have seen some etched in the larger spells on the walls."

Lucy studied them, tucking a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I see. I _do_ need to get a closer look, Gajeel."

"Well that's gonna be a fuckin' _delight_ ," he rumbled, glaring over his shoulder at the cabin. "I don't know a lot about these things, but I recognize alarms. There are sure as hell alarms. Everywhere."

"The thing about written alarms like you're talking about," Lucy said with sparkling eyes, "is that they have to be specific, and I doubt he thought to write them out for me. He was probably thinking of you and maybe Gildarts or Gray or something. I'll try and get close. If I can, I'll let Levy know we're here."

"Not all of 'em are alarms," he warned.

She smiled, standing and brushing her knees off. "I know. I'm off. Watch my back?"

He rolled his crimson eyes to the sky. "You're psychotic. Ya succeed, I'll give ya some payment."

She faltered. "How much?"

"Ya won't have to pay rent for ten years."

She beamed. "I won't fail."

Lucy set off for the cabin.

* * *

 _Just gonna throw out there that there's only twenty_ _chapters._

 _Okay, so the site's not working properly and I can't name all of the people who reviewed without missing half, so we'll skip out this week. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I appreciate it!_


	17. Scissors

"No, no, not quite," Levy murmured as she turned the page and started anew. "That'll lessen the explosion, but I need to erase it...he sure has a thing for explosions…"

Levy felt like she'd been at this for ages, scribbling away. She found herself worried when she realized there was only one bottle of ink - limiting her. She lickekd her lips and worked furiously, trying her damn hardest to get what she needed.

A gentle tap on the glass jolted her out of her thoughts. She swore as her quill skidded, and then looked up warily. She blinked when she saw a face peering in, brown eyes warm with relief, and nearly sobbed with it as she threw herself at the bars. "Lucy!"

"Levy!" Lucy smiled faintly, her voice muffled. "Are you okay?"

"No, my shoulder's infected and I'm trapped in some psycho's cabin in the woods," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "But other than that...yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" Her throat felt thick. "And Natsu? And Gajeel? Are they okay?"

Lucy's gaze softened. "As okay as they can be. Gajeel had a shattered arm, but Wendy fixed it up and he came after you. He tracked you here and is currently hiding out watching in the trees. He's waiting for an opportunity."

Levy nodded. She saw the exhaustion in Lucy's face, even through the glass. "Natsu-"

"Alive. He's alive, which makes you my priority right now," she said, cutting Levy off. "I came to help with the written spells-"

"I'm trying to rewrite this one." Levy touched the glass. "It'll set off a series of explosions if it breaks, but...if it does, I can fit through the bars." She gripped them, biting her lip. "Lucy-"

Lucy's eyes snapped wide and she suddenly cried out in alarm. A second later, Levy found herself on her back, yanked there by her hair. She gasped, the breath driven her. Elroy sneered, furious above her and Levy realized grimly that he hadn't ever left. Written magic was powerful; she knew that better than anyone. It could accomplish a lot.

Even create an illusion.

Cursing herself as Lucy's muffled voice was heard shouting Gajeel's name, Levy tried to scramble away but found herself being dragged from the room by her ankle. She screeched, kicking, but he merely bared his teeth at her. "You're going to make this worse, Miss Levy," he gritted out.

Levy ignored him, reaching for the door frame. She missed it by the tips of her fingers and then shouted in pain when he threw her leg down. She flinched and then shot to tuck her legs beneath her, spitting mad. "You-"

"Ah, ah, ah," he sighed, clicking his tongue. "Language, Miss Levy. Bad language is never attractive."

"Good. Fuck off," she snarled.

His lips quirked up into a sad smile. "I thought it was suspicious, your reaction earlier. You shouldn't have so easily given in. I know you better than that - I know _everything_ about you." He crouched in front of her, running a finger down her jawline. She tried to bite him.

He snatched his hand back and scowled. "Now, now, behave yourself, Miss Levy. I'll give you one more chance. I know your supposed boyfriend and Miss Lucy are here, and I know you think you want to go to them, but you have to push past what they make you think. Think for yourself."

"I _am_ ," she shrieked. "Don't you get it? Nothing you do is going to change that! I have been thinking for myself since the beginning! I'm not some puppet controlled by other people!" His eyes flashed with anger. She jerked her chin up proudly. "I grew up in Fairy Tail," she sneered, "and we accept people from all walks of life. Gajeel crucified me once, and he's there now. Lucy was a wealthy heiress who hated her previous life, and she's now a member of our guild. I was an orphan who had _nothing_ before Fairy Tail. But in no way would you have ever made it into my guild, Elroy.

"You say," she seethed, "that you know what's best for me, that Gajeel's not good for me." She leaned forward, getting in his face. "But you want to know the truth? It's _you_. You are the reason I haven't slept in months. _You_. Not Gajeel. You're the person who has ruined my life. The only thing that deserves someone like you is the ground where you're buried."

He was quiet for a long moment, studying her expression. "I see they've broken you past no return," he said suddenly, voice saddening with a mournful tone.

"Oh, my _god_ ," Levy wailed. "I'm _not broken_ , you're just a freaking idiot!"

He turned away and the second he did, Levy was on her feet, bolting.

* * *

"Shit," Gajeel swore as he careened around the corner of the cabin, seeking the way in as Lucy went the other way. Lily had returned and clung to his shoulder, nails digging in. Gajeel didn't bother to tell him to let go, hearing muffled voices as Levy shouted at Elroy about something or another.

"Gajeel," Lily hissed, " _hurry_!"

"I'm workin' on it!" he shouted and then nearly crashed into Lucy. She staggered, caught herself, and then looked up at him with horror.

"I can't find a way in," she breathed.

Gajeel wanted to storm his way in, but knew better as he glared at the spells scratched into the wood. His gaze traveled up - and then stared. "Lily, check the roof. Are there any spells up there? Any on the ceiling from what ya saw, Bunny Girl?"

Lily soared into the sky as Lucy shook her head. "None!" he reported, relief in his voice.

"Lil'," Gajeel grunted, taking a few steps back, eyes calculating distance. "Stay with Bunny Girl. Salamander'll be pissed if she's hurt." Lily came back and settled into Lucy's arms with reluctance.

Growling under his breath in an ancient language, Gajeel took a few more steps back and then threw himself forward, leaping. His fingers caught the roof and and he hoisted himself up without hesitation, pacing the roof as soon as he had. He found several weak spots. Finally, he decided on one - and jumped.

* * *

Levy didn't know what she'd been thinking. She couldn't have gotten anywhere.

Elroy tackled her with a snarl of rage and Levy screamed bloody murder as he wrestled her to the floor, knelt over her. He furrowed his brow, a pair of scissors held tightly in one hand, pried open so that the sharp edge dug into his skin. Blood welled and dripped, but she ignored it.

"Miss Levy," he said with gentle seriousness. "You're too far gone to realize the good I'm doing-"

Her face went white.

"-and I'm sure you'll realize in the next life. This is so that Gajeel Redfox can't corrupt you any further. I know it might hurt, but you'll be free soon." He plunged the scissors down and Levy sobbed, tears spilling as she yanked her face aside. Something sharp skimmed her cheek, scraping bone. Pain exploded throughout her face, but she ignored it as he lifted them again, trying once more.

Desperate, she caught his wrist in her hands. She thrashed, trying to take them from him as there was a loud crash above their heads. Several more came, followed by splintering wood.

Gajeel.

The scissors skimmed the wooden floor as he tried to bury them in her eye again. Levy felt her shoulder burning. Her muscles shook as she fought to take them from him, his other hand finally grabbing her hair to hold her head in place. Levy gave a screamed sob as he shook her off.

The scissors gleamed wickedly in the dim light of the cabin as he murmured a gentle apology.

A thought raced through her head as something thundered overhead. "Wait!" she gasped, "Wait! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you're right. You're right. Elroy, you were right. I'm thinking, and...and Gajeel did...he did trick me."

He faltered. "You...you agree?"

She gave him a serious nod, trying to quell her fear. "Yes! Yes."

Elroy blinked his large green eyes and then looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. You're awake. I've been trying to break you free for so long, Miss Levy."

Mouth dry, Levy didn't bother to fight when he gently pressed his lips to hers. Fighting the urge to retch in disgust, Levy forced herself to kiss him back. Forced herself to let him think he'd won as Gajeel tried to storm his way through the roof above, releasing a roar that sent iron shredding through wood and slammed into the floor around them. He made a happy sound even as she wanted to scream.

With gentle fingers, Levy tugged the scissors from his hand, shifting her grip on them while he was distracted. Gajeel snarled above them, sounding incredibly dragon-like as he fought to tear his way through the wood. Levy hoped he couldn't see her.

Levy pulled back, tightening her grip so hard that the sharp sides dug furiously into her palm. Elroy beamed.

Levy smirked, voice shaking as she told him, "As if I'd say that. Gajeel is worth more than you ever will be."

Shock fluttered over Elroy's face-

And Levy drove the scissors into the man's throat.

He choked, hand flying up, but Levy screamed and drove them in further, trying to kick him off of her in the process as blood flooded over her hand and arm from the wound. She flinched as drops spattered into her mouth and spat them out with a retch as after a few moments of gurgling and struggling, Elroy slumped to the ground.

Shaking, Levy dropped her hand from the scissors and sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks in an endless torrent. She pressed her uninjured hand over her mouth even as Gajeel gave a triumphant roar and crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

 _Finally the site's working again and I can update! I'm so excited_ _!_

 _Bubbles, you finally know the meaning of scissors. :D_

 _I'll do the thanking reviewers next time, when I can for certain name you all. ;)_

 _Thanks to reviewers, favoriters, and followers!_


	18. Murderer

Gajeel hit the ground with enough force to shake the floor. Levy didn't take her hand away from her mouth, trying to stifle her ragged sobs, blood staining her blue hair and clothes and staining her skin-

Gajeel heard her and whirled around, nostrils flaring and a deadly look in his eyes. The look vanished when he found Levy finally lowering her hand and trying to struggle free of the body that had slumped over her. "Levy-"

"I killed him," she whispered as she was hauled free. Sitting up, she looked at her blood-slicked hands, shaking. "I... I _killed_ him-" Her voice cracked, a hysterical sound from the back of her throat escaping her lips.

Gajeel rumbled low in his throat. Rage flooded him at the reeking stench of blood, the fact that half of it covered Levy. "You good?"

Understanding flashed through her, distracting her from her terror. "Y-yeah," she stammered. "I'm...I'm not…" She licked her lips, suddenly gripping an iron-cuffed wrist. The one on her own was scratched and battered. Gajeel furrowed his pierced brow when he realized it had cracked and didn't hesitate to ripe it from her wrist. It crumbled into dust.

"You ain't hurt?" he checked. She shook her head, telling him he wasn't, and then tightened her fingers on his arm. "C'mon, let's get outta here then."

"Gajeel," she breathed, "I _stabbed him with his own scissors_."

He grimaced. Levy was one for defending those who needed it. She'd dealt with problematic monsters, imprisoned horrible people, and had even watched innocents die in her care when she couldn't protect them in time.

But this was new.

Levy McGarden had _never_ killed on purpose.

Never had she taken a life in her hands and erased it and he flinched when she looked to him expectantly, seeking instruction. He'd taught her Draconian - or parts of it at least. So why shouldn't he know what to do here? Why shouldn't Gajeel Redfox, previous member of the Phantom Lord guild, know what to do with one's self after killing another?

He hated that she thought he knew how to feel about the matter.

Hated that he _did_.

It wasn't a secret. He'd murdered in his time with Phantom Lord. Only a handful of times. He could count on one hand how many people he'd murdered, but even one was enough to change you.

"You didn't kill him," he said suddenly, gripping her chin tightly enough that she flinched in pain, her hand still gripping his wrist. "Ya hear me, shorty? Ya didn't...do anything bad. He was tryin' to kill ya."

Her eyes welled with tears. "He was...he was trying to 'free me' by...by shoving the scissors in my eye."

 _Fuck_ , she wasn't doing well. Not that he blamed her. "S'called self-defense, Levy. You didn't do anythin' wrong."

"It feels wrong," she mumbled. "It feels...horrible."

"I know," he muttered, and he did. Gently, he tugged on a lock of blue hair. "We need to get ya to Wendy and the crazy witch lady. And Bunny Girl's losin' her mind outside."

Levy took a deep, shaken breath, and whispered, "I want...Gajeel, can I stay with you?"

He blinked. "At my place?" She nodded. "Yeah. 'Course ya can." She could move in and he'd let her. Not that he dared to suggest it just yet. "Ya can come over whenever, even if I'm not there." Gajeel grunted when she nodded slowly, shivering. "C'mon, let's find a way outta here. If all else fails, I'll have Lil' lift us out."

"Can we just...I want to get out of here."

"Sure." Gajeel cranked his head back, squinting at the mess he'd made. "Hey, Lily!" he shouted. "Can you get us out?"

"Of course." The Exceed peeked his head through the massive hole. His gaze landed worriedly on Levy. "Are you okay, Levy?"

"No," she mumbled.

She wasn't entirely sure if she'd be all right ever again.

* * *

Levy found herself tackled in a tight hug the second she was on green grassy ground. Lucy gave a relieved cry, ignoring the blood that stained nearly every inch of her. "Levy!"

"Lucy!" she gasped, throwing her arms around her blonde friend. She took comfort in the warm embrace as Lily went to fetch Gajeel from inside. Lucy looked anxious, wanting to know what had happened, but was wise enough not to ask. "Elroy is...he's, um-"

"Dead," Gajeel said bluntly as he was dropped beside them. "Fucker's dead. Lil', head back again and tell 'em that Levy's safe."

"And tell Master to summon a member of the Council. We'll need to explain what happened and report the death," Lucy added. She released Levy, touching her injured cheek with care. "That'll leave a nasty scar...Levy, do you want Cancer to clean your hair when we get home?"

 _Home_.

She'd wanted to go home throughout everything.

But now, faced with the prospect…

She shook her head. "No," she whispered, "but thanks, Lucy. I just…" She looked to Gajeel, gaze flickering.

He jutted his chin out. "She's goin' to my place. And no one's gonna bug her. Got me?"

"I've got Natsu to worry about," she said quietly. "I mean, I'll worry, but...well, you know."

Levy barely heard them as she looked in the direction of Magnolia, hazel eyes blank.

 _Home_.

She'd wanted to go home throughout everything that had happened here with Elroy.

But now, she was a murderer.

Fairy Tail was a guild of good people, people redeeming themselves, and those who had succeeded in it, like Gajeel. It wasn't a guild for murderers. It wasn't a guild that should welcome her back with open eyes.

And for that reason alone, Levy silently decided she'd do what had to be done.

* * *

The guild exploded when Levy walked in later in the evening, cleaned up - though that wasn't the best term for it after everything that had happened. She yelped as Jet and Droy, scuffed up but happy to see her, tackled her in a hug so tight that she felt like she was suffocating.

They yanked back, however, when she cried out and pressed a hand to her shoulder. She flinched as it came away, slicked with fresh blood and pus. Jet gently squeezed her good shoulder and shouted for Wendy and Porlyusica as Makarov made his way over.

Seeing how everyone had gathered around Levy, excluding Lily and Gajeel, who'd both hung back, and Lucy, who'd run to find Happy and Natsu, Makarov went to speak with the iron mage. Gajeel's crimson gaze darted to him when he saw that the guildmaster was coming. "What happened?" the old man asked quietly.

Gajeel dropped his voice, aware of Lily listening. "The bastard is dead. He went after Levy with a pair of scissors and she defended herself. S'all there is to it. I ain't gonna go demanding details when she can barely stand up. She reeks of infection. Bastard dragged her through the sewers when she was hurt."

Makarov shook his head. "I'll have you mark a map later when I contact the Council." His gaze rested lightly on the woman surrounded by others. "She's had enough trouble for today. Good work, Gajeel."

"I don't think she can handle it," Gajeel said suddenly, speaking quietly. "She's never really gone for the kill before. I found her beneath his body covered in blood, Gramps." Gajeel glanced over at where Wendy had appeared, hugging Levy tightly around the waist as Porlyusica chased everyone away, earning laughter. He could see the ghostly look in her face even now. "She's not…" He struggled for the word.

"She's not okay," was what Lily supplied quietly.

Makarov nodded. "Keep an eye on her. I'll put her in your charge rather than sending her home to Fairy Hills. Take care of her."

Gajeel proudly raised his chin. "Like I'd do anything else."

Lily chuckled and flicked his tail. "We'll take good care of her, Master. I'll be there, too."

Makarov nodded and then left them to their own devices, intending to contact the Council and inform them on the status of Magnolia.

* * *

"Here you go, Levy," Mirajane said gently. The blue-haired mage was settled in the darkest corner of the guildhall, watching everything. Wendy and Porlyusica had done their best to heal her shoulder and had done fantastically. It was still pretty bad, but the infection had been cleared up and it didn't hurt every second of the day.

"Thanks, Mira," Levy said quietly, taking the drink she'd been given. It was coffee, she realized.

"You shouldn't have alcohol right now," Mirajane said with a fierce look that promised violence should Levy try to get her hands on some anyways.

"I know." Levy took a sip of the delicious coffee and hummed her appreciation. Her hair curled freely around her face. Her hazel eyes lit with a hint of life for the first time in hours. "Thank you, though. Seriously. For everything."

Mirajane smiled warmly and reached out to gently touch her arm. "If you need _anything_ , you let me know," she said fiercely.

The barmaid moved to leave and then paused, looking back when Levy asked, "Mira...is Gajeel around? I haven't...I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's in Makarov's office." Mirajane winked, smiling gently. "He's in a meeting with Master, Lucy, Lily, and a Councilman on what happened when they got in and what they need to watch out for when they go to check out the cabin."

Levy grimaced. "Okay. Thank you."

Mirajane nodded and left. Alone, Levy sipped contently at her coffee. Her shoulder ached, though not too badly, and her gaze lifted to study those around her.

Seeking.

Always, _always_ seeking for someone who she'd murdered.

* * *

 _So this'll be ending this week! I'm updating the last two chapters over the course of the next two days, as Bubbles is actually coming to visit me in person and I don't want her tearing into my computer to find OI. XD_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Mizuki-Dono, RandomAnimeNerd, NylliaDelta, MorriganFae, Wingedauthoress4, Guest #1, Shadow Spears, Dinoadge, random-anime-gurl, Typhlosion8, HummingBird742, everythingnerd12, Christian, Crimsonlink310, Juvia is my spirit animal, and Everyone's-little-Nightmare!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	19. Company

"Home sweet home," Levy murmured as she stepped into Gajeel's home for the second time. She rubbed her sore shoulder, eyes darting this way and that as Gajeel nudged her further inside and kicked the door shut behind them. She was exhausted after the last twenty-four hours and just wanted to sleep.

Gajeel nudged her gently. "Ya can use the bed again. I'll hang out here-"

She latched onto his wrist. "Could you...could I sleep on the couch while you're...while you're out here?"

He blinked. "Ya can take Lily if he doesn't mind-"

"You can stay anywhere," Lily cut off Gajeel, shooting the bewildered man a glare. Gajeel shrugged. He didn't care where she stayed.

"Thank you." She rubbed her arm with care, making sure to not agitate her injury. She grimaced when it ached anyways and then turned her face to Gajeel when he grunted impatiently, waiting for her to go forward. "And thanks, Gajeel. For letting me stay here again."

Gajeel snorted and reached out to lightly ruffle her hair, not moving too quickly and keeping the touch gentle. "No problem, shorty."

She searched his gaze for a long moment, and sensing the need for privacy, Lily chuckled and quietly left the room. He lightly shifted his touch to her cheek, lightly skimming a thumb over the wound on her cheek. It had been lessened to a scar by Wendy and Porlyusica, and he frowned at how large it was. Suddenly, he grimaced and muttered, "Should've figured out how to get in sooner. Then ya wouldn't have had to get hurt."

"It's not your fault," she disagreed. "The whole situation was bad."

"And it ain't your fault either," he added, glaring and prodding her cheek gently. "Ya hear me?"

"I hear you, but it doesn't mean it doesn't feel that way." She pushed his hand away and looked away tiredly. They stood there in silence for a long moment, and then he suddenly dropped his head to rest his forehead on her good shoulder.

"Holy shit, Levy," he rasped. "You scared the _fuck_ out of me."

She blinked at him in surprise, stiffened, but relaxed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, combing her fingers through his unruly mane of black hair. His hands came to rest on her hips and she smiled a little before mumbling, "I'm sorry, Gajeel."

He pulled back and glared at her fiercely through agitated crimson eyes after a brief pause. "Do it again and I'm gonna make Salamander's stupid self look normal when it comes to destroying things."

She smiled a little and then lost it. "Don't do that. Poor Lucy has enough to deal with."

Gajeel snorted and then rumbled something in Draconian. Levy flushed at the familiar soft phrase, with its crooned soft sounds and harsher vocals made for the mouths of dragons. Amused, she murmured, "You've turned into a sap, you know that?"

He pulled back slightly to glare at her. He said nothing, however, as she laughed softly.

But then her laughter turned to hiccuped sobs and her grip tightened on him. Seeking comfort, reassurance.

And he stood properly and tucked her safely to his chest, lightly tugging her back so he could sink to the floor with his back to the wall. She instinctively curled herself against him and he didn't so much as make a sound when she soaked his shirt with her tears.

* * *

Levy was nervous as the iron dragon slayer led her to the guildhall with a hand on her elbow and Lily on her head, gaze flickering around every now and then. Logically, she knew he wasn't there. Elroy was dead, his body recovered two days ago. She'd stayed in Gajeel's home for the time it took to recover from her physical wounds, enjoying his and Lily's presence.

Lucy had stopped by once, worried about Natsu and seeking advice. Apparently he'd finally been on his feet and had struggled, but walked. But she'd been concerned about her friend's attitude, which had been shockingly dark and vicious, constantly ready to fight - and not like normal, either.

Levy couldn't honestly say she remembered her instructions.

She'd zoned out a lot the past few days, thinking of the blood that covered her body and stuck in her mouth. She remembered tasting it on her tongue, the metallic taste coppery-

"Shorty," Gajeel rumbled, shouldering her with a gentle shove. She blinked, looking at him. He nodded in a direction and when she looked over, she saw that Mirajane was waiving, looking a little concerned. Levy hastily beamed at her and waved back before looking around for two certain mages.

"They left for work yesterday," Lily said apologetically. "Jet and Droy wanted to get you something and didn't have the money for it. They said to tell you they'll be back in a few days."

"Oh." Levy furrowed her brow, and then jumped nearly six feet in the air when a pair of arms threw themselves around her. Gajeel snapped his jaws warningly as Juvia squeezed her tightly, smiling brightly.

"Levy!" she gasped, "Juvia was so worried! How are you feeling?"

Levy smiled genuinely for the first time in a while and hugged her back. "Fine," she lied.

"Don't fuckin' lie, Levy," Gajeel huffed. He looked to his friend. "She's been wakin' up screamin' since she got back."

Juvia flinched. "Oh. Sorry," she murmured.

Levy glared at her sort-of boyfriend and turned back to Juvia. "It's fine. He is right though. I've been having problems sleeping."

Juvia's face softened and she gently said, "Juvia thinks you should try having someone you trust sleeping with you. Juvia does that with Wendy when Juvia has a bad experience on a job. It helps Juvia sleep. Lucy maybe, or even Gajeel." This she added slyly with a look at the glowering iron mage.

Levy giggled at their bickering and then said, "I'll try it. Thanks, Juvia."

Juvia hummed. "No problem. Do you want to sit with Juvia and Gray?"

"Sure," Levy agreed. She cast a quick look at Gajeel. He jerked his chin towards where Gray was patiently watching.

"I'm gonna go talk to Gramps," he muttered and then stalked off without another word.

Levy watched him go with a frown. "Lily-"

"I'll keep an eye on him," he promised, flying after the iron dragon slayer. Levy watched them go, and then looked up when Juvia touched her shoulder. Her eyes warmed, a deep oceanic blue, and then she guided Levy over to where Gray waited, letting anyone who approached say hello and express their relief.

When they reached the table, Gray lifted a hand lazily. "Hey, Levy."

"Hi," Levy said softly. She dropped into the seat across from him and Juvia planted herself at Levy's side. The water mage looked happy, Levy noticed, as she exchanged a look with Gray.

"How are you feeling?" Gray asked.

For some reason, Levy suddenly felt angry. "I don't know why everyone's asking me that," she huffed, glaring. "How do you think I'm feeling? I _kissed_ the guy while he was trying to stab me with a pair of scissors so he would be distracted and then _murdered_ him. So you tell me!" She spat the words, making sure to keep her voice down so everyone didn't hear.

Juvia and Gray stared at her with wide eyes and Levy felt a little twinge of guilt in her chest for her snappy comment. Their mouths were dropped open, shock clear in their gaze. And then Gray leaned in, dropping his voice.

"Levy," he said quietly. "You did _not_ murder him. You are _not_ a murderer. You had no choice. It was self-defense. He was trying to kill you. Any of us would have done the same in your situation. So stop thinking that it's turned you into something you're not. A murderer is someone who kills other people for no reason without remorse. You are a good person who works to help others. You are not a murderer, nor are you a horrible person for using whatever method of distraction that was necessary."

Levy stared at him with wide eyes. With a small smile, Juvia leaned in and touched her shoulder lightly. "You're our nakama," she said softly, lightly squeezing it. "You are our family, Levy. This...event doesn't change anything about you in our eyes. You are still our Levy. Okay?"

Tears rose to her eyes. "I killed him. I watched his...his blood…"

Juvia drew her in for a tight hug, cooing softly to her in comfort, and Levy wrapped her arms around the water mage with a small sob.

Gray rose to his feet, inclining his head towards where Gajeel had gone. Juvia nodded, understanding; Gray was going to warn Gajeel of what had happened so the iron mage didn't go psychotic on them.

Gray left and Juvia tightened her grip around Levy, murmuring, "You have Juvia's friend Gajeel now, okay, Levy? He will make sure it doesn't happen ever again. He cares for you a lot."

"I know," she whispered against Juvia's shoulder. "I think I love him for it."

Juvia smiled kindly and stroked Levy's hair soothingly, ignoring the staring they received.

"Juvia's sure he feels the same."

* * *

"The Council won't bother Levy about what happened," Makarov was saying. Gajeel's crimson eyes were locked on him, impatient. "They understand what kind of trauma she must have gone through. I saw the scene." He shook his head.

Gajeel growled. "She'll be okay. She's strong."

"I never said she wasn't, only that she's been through an experience that would have driven even myself to tears." Makarov sat back, furrowing his brow. "The Council identified Elroy. His true name was Mikael Pervour. He was from the country of Seven. There's currently a warrant for his arrest there. Apparently he was suspected of quite a few accounts of first degree murder."

Gajeel stared with wide eyes at the guildmaster. Lily was tense on his head. "You're...serious?" the Exceed grunted, shocked. "He was…"

"Damn, she's a magnet for trouble," Gajeel grumbled, scowling. "Out of all the fucking people she could attract…"

"She managed to attract you," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Again. Out of all the people she could attract."

Makarov chuckled and smiled a fraction. "If you think she'll be okay, then I'm sure she'll be fine. Merely keep an eye on her, and-"

The door flew open and Gray scuttled in. Gajeel and Lily gave him suspicious looks, having left Levy with him. Rubbing the back of his head, Gray shoved a hand into his pocket and said, "Levy's fine. She's upset, but she's fine." His gaze flickered to Gajeel. "I think she needed someone to snap at her. I think we've kind of snapped her out of the little trance she was in."

"You _did_?" Lily said, surprised. "What did you say?"

"She thought she was a murderer," he said simply, "so we told her she wasn't." He paused. "Gajeel, did you know that when he was trying to stab her with the scissors, she kissed him to get him to stop for a moment so she could take them herself? I think it was bugging the hell out of her. I think you should probably have a word with her about it and everything that happened. Bottling everything up won't help her."

Gajeel stared wordlessly at the ice-make mage. Makarov made a sympathetic sound and said, "Thank you, Gray."

He shrugged. "At least I didn't try to shake sense into her. Natsu's methods aren't exactly pleasant."

They'd all dealt with Natsu shaking sense into them. It rarely worked and they usually ended up with whiplash.

"Gajeel, go and speak with Levy," Makarov somewhat ordered. "Lily, I have a favor to ask of you…"

Gajeel left his cat in the office with Gray and slid out of the room. He found Levy, drinking quietly from a cup of tea as she spoke with Juvia. Juvia was smiling gently, careful not to move too quickly or do anything that would startle her. He hated that it was necessary, but was grateful for his friend's thoughtfulness.

Grunting, he did something he hadn't done in quite some time.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her into the airborne. She nearly spilled her tea, shrieking in surprise. " _Gajeel_!" she shouted, and he carefully plucked the tea cup from her fingers, handed it to Juvia, and swung the bookworm over his shoulder. "We're goin' on a walk," he told Juvia.

Juvia giggled. "Be back before supper. Mira's made something yummy tonight."

"Got it."

"Put me down!" Levy wailed as he made his way outside. "Gajeel, I'm serious!"

"So am I, and I ain't puttin' ya down, shorty." He smirked a little, tightening his grip on her. "You can squirm all ya want. I'm not lettin' ya down."

She tried to kick him, but he just grabbed her leg and refused to let her, smirking to himself. "Nice try, shrimp."

They earned strange looks as they went down the street, but no one stopped them, some even recognizing them and smiling behind their hands.

Finally, things were going back to normal.

* * *

 _*flailing* I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I graduated on May 28th and had family throughout the past week and a half. I would have updated earlier today, but I've been somewhat sick, so._

 _Next chapter is the last chapter. Poor Levy is almost free of misery._

 _bibliophilia13, there won't be a sequel. Sorry! :3_

 _Thanks to reviewers (Typhlosion8, Grandeeney Marvell, bibliophilia13, Detena, everythingnerd12, RandomAnimeNerd, Shadow Spears, Dinoadge, Juvia is my spirit animal, Crimsonlink310, HummingBird742, brownrachel1, Christian, and LittleMarshmallowAli!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	20. Moving

Gajeel had a long conversation with Levy within the safety of a a park, deciding against taking her all the way to his place for it. He made sure it was a park Elroy had never followed her to, and knew it had been the right choice when she smiled faintly.

Upon demand, she reluctantly told him an incredibly detailed account of what had happened from her point of view, shuddering in disgust and muttering how disgusting she felt about having kissed the man, even if it had been an idea that had worked. She choked up when she told him about plunging the scissors into Elroy's throat.

She told him _everything_.

And he listened closely, with rapt attention, his crimson gaze never leaving her face. He demanded harsh questions every now and then, pushing her until she answered, choking them out with reluctance.

When they were done, however, Levy smiled broadly, looking like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Better?" he grunted.

Levy leaned in and, after a brief moment of hesitation, pressed a kiss to his lips. He returned it eagerly, winding his calloused fingers lightly in her blue hair, and she pulled back with a breathless laugh when he tried to follow. "We should go back to the guildhall," she breathed. "I don't want to miss dinner."

He pouted.

Levy laughed again, however, and his pout became a relieved smirk.

His Levy was at peace once more.

* * *

As days went by, Levy began to stop looking around every corner.

She began to go out on her own again.

She began to calmly look over her shoulder when someone surprised her rather than flinching and recoiling.

She began to take jobs on her own, though she preferred to take them with her friends.

She began to stay with Gajeel more at his place.

She began to go on dates without worrying about poison or the street blowing up.

But the horror and guilt and nightmares remained. Despite Juvia and Gray's speeches, followed up by Lucy's tight hug and reassurance, she'd still felt horrible about the matter. It wasn't a light action, taking someone's life from them.

It was Natsu who almost erased them entirely.

One morning, in which she'd stayed alone since Gajeel had been summoned for work overnight and taken Lily with him, she'd woken up to the worst nightmare yet. She had dreamt of the blood slicking her, filling her mouth, and screams of agony. She'd been unable to move upon waking - sleep paralysis, Wendy had told her sympathetically at a later point - and had sworn that there was hot breath on her throat, something sharp aimed at her eye-

The shadows beneath them had told everyone of the rough night and most gave her sympathetic looks but left her alone.

It was Natsu who sat down beside her, deciding she needed company instead. The fire mage was still healing, too, walking better every day and loosening up on the darkness that had tainted his usually cheerful self. He no longer chased off everyone with harsh comments and had surprised them all by taking Lucy on a date, though he'd needed help halfway through when pain had splintered through his back.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hi," she whispered back, head in her hands.

Natsu was quiet for a few minutes. He gave her silent company - something she appreciated. Finally, he said, "I know what it feels like." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "To kill someone when you don't want to."

She stared at him in surprise. She'd never heard of this and doubted Lucy even had.

"Before I worked with Luce...before she came to the guild," he said slowly, "I worked with Happy and we traveled to look for Igneel." A flicker of grief for the dragon ran through sharp onyx eyes. "And on one of those jobs, there was this guy who they wanted me to catch. He'd been stealing and when someone found him, they didn't come back. I got asked to deal with the problem.

"It turned out that he was capable of using magic that made him nearly silent. He could sneak up on even me. What he'd do is he'd sneak up on you, clamp some anti-magic cuffs on, and then drown you." Levy wrapped a hand thoughtfully over her own wrist, remembering the metal cuff that had erased her magic. "I don't know what it was made of, but when he got it on me, it burned the hell out of me.

"I panicked. Happy was nowhere to be found. He came after me with a knife when he couldn't get me into the water because I turned it all to steam." Natsu stared her in the eye. "I wrestled the knife from him. And I used it in self-defense. I had to stab the guy. Right here." He tapped his left eye, grimacing. "I doubt he bled as much as Elroy did, but I still killed him. I felt the life leave him and there was nothing I could do.

"I left him where I found him, got the cuff off, and then went back into the town I'd been staying in. Happy was frantic. I told him that the guy had been dealt with, but nothing more. That the blood was mine. That I'd be okay.

"I had nightmares for months afterwards. I found Luce about five or so months after, and they stopped after we got close, but…" He shrugged. "I know what it's like, and Levy, it's not fun. And I know everyone's told ya that ya did what you had to do and that's true. But it doesn't make it any easier to deal with afterwards. You won't forget it and move on, or even accept it. And you shouldn't. But you'll learn to live around it. Don't let it ruin your life."

And then he offered her a large signature Natsu grin, puffed a cloud of smoke into her face, and scampered off to find Lucy - most likely to tease her with Draconian as he'd started to do on a regular basis.

Levy stared after him, her mouth opening and then closing.

A smile curved across her lips and she laughed softly to herself.

Only Natsu Dragneel would give a beautiful speech before running off to mess with someone.

Levy stretched and settled back, looking back to the translations spread out before her - a "gift" from the Council. She made a face. She didn't _want_ to translate. She wanted to practice Draconian and maybe even go on a date with Gajeel. And while Droy had offered to help her, he couldn't help her with either of _those_ wants…

With a sigh, Levy decided to go home. She quietly wondered when Gajeel's house had become home, but decided to not question it. She loved staying at Gajeel's house. It was nice to have the knowledge that she'd go home to someone there or he'd be coming at some point, even if it wasn't that same day.

Levy climbed to her feet, took a deep breath, and then looked around the guildhall.

Magnolia had recovered from the devastation had caused.

Fairy Tail was back to its normal wild behavior.

Gajeel wasn't so panicked.

It was her turn to accept the mess her life had become and move on. She would forever remember the taste of blood on her tongue, the feeling of Elroy pressed against her. She wouldn't forget the way the scissors had felt. The terror she'd experienced at his hand.

But she'd do what Natsu suggested.

She'd learn to live around it.

So she waved to Mirajane, who waved back and looked excited at the smile that Levy wore. She shouted a farewell to Lucy, who shouted one back as she tried to protect her food from Natsu's greedy hands. She winked at Natsu, who shouted a farewell in Draconian and tried harder.

And she stepped out into the street, completely relaxed for the first time in months.

* * *

She didn't know what she was expecting when she walked into Gajeel's house without so much as a knock, using the key he'd shoved at her one evening to unlock the door.

But this certainly wasn't it.

He froze, staring at her, and she froze, too, staring at him as well. Lily looked between them with fear in his dark eyes.

And then she burst into laughter, the sound filling the air. Gajeel nearly groaned in relief, halfway through piling the majority of her books along his walls. There were various knick-knacks he'd dug out of her room from Fairy Hills with permission from Erza as well as her help.

"You left," she giggled hysterically into her hands, "in the middle of the night to move my things?"

He gruffly muttered, "Well, Mira was _supposed_ to keep you at the guildhall until I came to get ya so it would be a _finished_ surprise."

Levy only laughed harder as she wheezed, "You didn't even ask!"

He faltered now. "Did ya want me to?"

"No, no, this is…" Levy tried to gasp for air, but the laughter picked back up and she held up a hand, telling him to give her a moment as she tried to piece her half-broken mind back together. It took a moment, but eventually, she wiped tears from her eyes. "No," she repeated. "This is fine. I like the assumption and your thinking that I would agree no matter what, but I'll say it anyways. Yes, Gajeel, Lily, I will move in with you two."

Lily relaxed, not looking so concerned, and came to drop onto her head. "I told him it would be smarter to ask," he told her.

"I don't doubt it." She sighed happily, touching her belly. "Oh, goodness. My stomach hurts now."

Gajeel gave her a suspicious look as he dumped the books he was shelving on shelves that she was sure he'd built himself - they were made entirely from iron - and then strode over to her. "The hell happened to put you in such a good mood?"

"Words of wisdom from Natsu Dragneel of all people," she told him, raking a hand through her blue hair. "Surprising, right?"

His pierced brows rose. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." She smirked as he leaned over her, bending at the waist as if to silently mock her height. Lily made a sound of disgust.

"Let me know if you're going to smother her so I can leave the room," he muttered.

Levy sputtered and Gajeel gave him a pointed look. The Exceed rolled his eyes and did just that, promising that he'd get to work on shelving the top shelves in Gajeel's room. Levy wondered just how much had been moved from her apartment at Fairy Hills all ready.

She was caught off guard when Gajeel kissed her, but made a happy sound and reached up to tug him closer. He snickered against her mouth and playfully tugged a piece of blue hair. He murmured something in Draconian, the very first phrase he'd told her.

Levy repeated it back at him, changing it to her liking, and his crimson eyes glittered excitedly.

As he kissed her again, this time - as Lily would have put it - practically smothering her, Levy returned it fiercely.

For that moment, Levy thought of nothing but the warm swell in her heart.

* * *

 _The end. ;-;_

 _Writing OI was an absolute pleasure, and seeing so many people enjoy it was also a nice thing. So I want to say thank you to all of you lovely people. Thank you for reading, thank you for enjoying, etc. Thank you for putting up with my choppy update schedule, too, by the way._

 _People seem to adore my dark stories. It's kind of interesting to me that you do. Of course, I enjoy writing them, so I don't know what to say in response, but you know. Because you enjoy them and because I like writing them, I'll do as I always do at the end of a fic and announce a new one:_

 _Times of Hardship. It'll be a Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia fic with two halves to it. I'm only in chapter one in regards to how much is done, so I'm not sure on length. The general basics of it is that the group takes an undercover job that goes ridiculously wrong, resulting in them all enslaved in the country of Bosco._

 _Anyways. If you liked this, you can check out my currents fics Between the Lines and In Tenebris._

 _As always and as said in Snow Fairy..."Don't say goodbye!"_

 _~river_


End file.
